One Good Man
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Y fue en una de esas muchas tardes de estudio, en las que terminaban conversando de casi cualquier cosa, que se dio cuenta que había comenzado un camino sin regreso. Lo supo desde el mismo momento en que la vio sonreír por primera vez. Reto TimeTravellers
1. El Inicio

**_-Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a este fic.- dice Andrea mientras hace una reverencia y los saluda con una sonrisa. -Aquí estoy mandando el primer capitulo de este fic que hará parte del reto Time Travellers del foro WS.- explica con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Y no será el único que envié, porque participare con tres por una apuesta que hice.- señala Andrea contando con los dedos, y con una sonrisa mucho más nerviosa._**

**_-Pero estoy segura que la ganaré.- comenta con entusiasmo Andrea mientras pone pose heroica. –Te ganaré Aleja, ya lo verás. Y tendrás que comprarme ese helado y darme el bono de chantaje.- comenta Andrea para luego soltar una risa malévola. –Sobretodo ahora que tengo un poquitin más de tiempo para pasar con Sirius y él me ayudara a crear los otros dos fics.- añade para soltar otra risa malvada._**

**_-En fin, este capitulo es algo así como un POV de Charlie. Todo el fic será visto desde su lado, pero solo este capitulo será el más aproximado a un POV.- dice Andrea con una sonrisita inocente. –Espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión.-añade para luego simplemente sacar una paleta y llevársela a la boca._**

**_-Ahora me tengo que ir, ya que voy a una reunión con unos amigos y voy algo tarde. Esperen pronto mi otra actualización. Suerte con todo y ya saben, H.P y Co. Le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto Sirius que es mío. Sin más que decir, nos vemos.- se despide Andrea, para luego marcharse saltando y tarareando una cancioncilla. __Uno, dos, Freddy viene por ti; Tres, cuatro, cierra bien la puerta; Cinco, seis, toma el crucifijo; Siete, ocho, no duermas aun; Nueve, diez, nunca dormirás._**

**

* * *

Capitulo 1**

**El Inicio**

* * *

_**Septiembre del 88**_

Observó nuevamente el tren color escarlata y aspiró el olor de la estación. Sonrió levemente ante ello, se sentía tranquilo en medio de toda esa multitud de personas. Luego de unas merecidas vacaciones, nuevamente regresaría a su otro hogar. Observó como su familia atravesaba el muro y los más pequeños miraban el tren con anhelo. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. A él le faltaban pocos momentos junto a ese tren, mientras que para ellos sería una nueva aventura a descubrir. Una aventura que no compartiría con ellos, y que solo había podido compartir con Bill y Percy.

Observó a su hermano mayor ayudarle a Percy a subir el baúl al tren mientras él colocaba el suyo propio. Que extraño sería estar en Hogwarts sin Bill. Era una idea que no se había planteado hasta ese preciso instante. Para él, desde siempre Hogwarts había estado atado al campo de quidditch, las clases de cuidados de criaturas mágicas y a Bill. Pero ya no sería más así. Su hermano por fin se había graduado y con honores.

Se fijó en la sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro y en la mirada tranquila que tenía. Era el momento en que él emprendería una nueva aventura y sabía que lo extrañaría mucho. Sería difícil el no estar con su cómplice. Y es por esa sencilla razón que supo porqué había huido tanto a ese pensamiento. Ese sería un año bastante extraño para él.

Suspiró al levantar el rostro y mirar la hora. El tren estaba a punto de partir y debía despedirse de sus padres y hermanos. Observó la ilusionada mirada de Fred y George, la curiosa de Ron y la triste de Ginny. Sonrió con cariño al levantarla y abrazarla con el corazón. También la extrañaría mucho. Luego le tocó el abrazo de su padre y el casi lloroso abrazo de su madre, para terminar frente a Bill.

Sonrió, para luego asentirle en silencio. Se cuidaría y velaría por Percy. No había más que decir, y se fundió en un cálido abrazo con el pelirrojo que le llevaba dos años de ventaja y el mundo entero con respecto a las mujeres. Tal vez así podría evitar todos los momentos incómodos en los que alguna chica le pedía que le presentase a su hermano mayor. Notó como la sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de Bill se tornaba picara y supo a ciencia cierta, que él pensaba lo mismo.

El sonido del tren a punto de partir los alertó de su demora, y dando una última despedida con la mano, se montó al tren junto con su hermano menor. Observó como Percy se acomodaba sus anteojos y se despedía de él para tomar rumbo con sus compañeros de curso. Suspiró. Había prolongado lo más posible el momento de montarse al tren y ahora que estaba dentro de este, se sentía incomodo. Y comenzó a caminar, dejándose llevar por sus pies. Al final, decidió seguir la tradición que había adquirido desde que entró a primer año. Se sentaría en el último compartimiento del último vagón del tren a mirar por la ventana, sólo que esta vez, no estaría Bill para amenizar los silencios.

* * *

El viaje había sido extremadamente largo y la elección de casa casi interminable, para al final concluir con la noticia de un nuevo compañero. Una estudiante de transferencia. Una muchacha que terminó siendo Ravenclaw y casi ni siquiera hablaba. Pero no le prestó mucha atención. Se encontraba cansado y hambriento, por lo que quería comer lo más pronto posible para irse a descansar a su habitación. Y eso era lo que había hecho realmente.

De eso, una semana había pasado y las clases comenzaban pesadas desde el principio. Los deberes ya comenzaban a acumularse y los exámenes sorpresa para evaluar lo antes dado eran la orden del día.

Estaba algo deshabituado por los maravillosos meses de verano en los que había sido un simple chico sin preocupaciones más grandes que lo que haría para entretenerse durante el día, y con una familia con seis hermanos siempre había algo interesante que hacer.

Sonrió recordando aquello y no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana hacia el campo de quidditch. Aún faltaba mucho para que la temporada diera inicio, y la espera le estaba matando. Tamborileo la mesa con sus dedos, tratando de encontrar algo que hacer durante la larga hora de Historia de la Magia cuando sintió una mirada fija en su persona. Se giró para buscar a la persona que lo miraba con tal intensidad, pero no encontró a nadie, ya que todo el mundo estaba dormido o conversando con el compañero de al lado. Aburrido de no poder hablar con nadie, porque sus compañeros estaban profundamente dormidos, decidió seguir su ejemplo. Y acomodándose lentamente en el pupitre, se quedó dormido mientras la voz de Binns se extinguía en medio de su cátedra sobre la revolución de las hadas.

* * *

_**Octubre del 88**_

Sonrió al sentir la brisa otoñal revolver sus cabellos. Había pasado poco más de un mes desde su llegada y las cosas habían andado bien. Tal vez no tenía las mejores notas como Bill o Percy, pero le iba bastante bien. Durante ese mes que había pasado había tenido la oportunidad de pensar acerca de su vida y como la había estado llevando.

Se reprochó a si mismo por haber dependido de su hermano mayor para guiarlo y de extrañarlo tanto, únicamente porque se sentía más solo que nunca. Él debía extrañar a Bill por la distancia, y no por no saber que hacer de ahora en adelante y depender de él para guiarle en el camino. Estaba frente a la primera situación que afrontaría por si mismo, y lo estaba haciendo realmente mal. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de su hermano mayor mirándolo reprobatoriamente, para luego soltar una carcajada y palmearle cariñosamente el hombro diciendo que todo estaba bien.

Pero ahora tenía todo a la mano para remediarlo, y por su escoba que lo haría. Dejaría atrás todo sus temores e inseguridades y se embarcaría en su propia lucha.

Se levantó dispuesto a empezar ese mismo día, y por ello comenzaría con ir al campo de quidditch. Siempre lograba relajarlo el estar volando por todo el campo, y ahora que por fin era capitán, sentía un llamado silencioso por aquel lugar. Sonriendo levemente se dirigió al estadio, dispuesto a pasar un buen rato en su escoba, sin importar clases o deberes. Ya luego se las arreglaría con ellos. Ahora lo único que interesaba era la libertad que le proporcionaba el estar volando.

* * *

Los días habían pasado misteriosamente rápido y aunque les dejaban cada vez más deberes, notó como lograba hacer malabares con su tiempo para tener todas las cosas hechas a tiempo, volar todos los días un rato y poder visitar a Hagrid y a Fang.

Ciertamente había pasado días donde casi ni podía dormir por haberse quedado girando y haciendo piruetas en el aire, o conversando con Hagrid de todos aquellos maravillosos seres que habitaban el bosque prohibido, y él no podía ir a ver con sus propios ojos. O al menos eso es lo que su amigo guardabosques pensaba de él, pero la realidad era un poco distinta a eso.

Pero ese día no era momento de pensar en ello. No, ese día era libre de cualquier carga escolar, cualquier pensamiento estresante. Era Halloween. Y Halloween representaba un sinfín de posibilidades nuevas, que aunque era cada vez mayor para esa celebración, siempre se mantenía cierta magia completamente distinta a toda la que diariamente circulaba por los pasillos y salas del castillo. Y esa magia solo se podía vivir ese día del año.

Se dirigía al Gran Comedor luego de haberse duchado y cambiado, ya que sentía y se veía sucio luego de pasar largo rato entre las nubes, surcando los cielos con su escoba y atrapando la escurridiza snitch que dejaba ir cada tanto.

Había visto a varias personas en las gradas, observándolo volar. Y aunque no le molestaba, tampoco le era muy cómodo. Podía escuchar los murmullos de las jóvenes que esperaban a que bajara para acribillarlo a preguntas sobre su hermano mayor, como siempre, y misteriosamente también, sobre si mismo.

Se sintió extrañado ante el cambio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que acarreó muchas dificultades para abandonar a tan _adorable_ compañía. Y de lo que antes no se había percatado, lo golpeó en la cara. Muchas personas se acercaban ahora a él por ser Charlie, simplemente Charlie y no el hermano menor de Bill.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que eso tampoco era tan maravilloso como pintaba, porque muchos problemas se esconden tras la fama y la popularidad. Y estaba tan acostumbrado a ser simplemente él mismo y no ser notado en demasía, que era algo fastidioso que toda esa atención estuviera centrada en él. Ahora por ello admiraba un poco más a Bill, que lograba manejar ese tipo de situaciones a su antojo.

Iba algo distraído, por lo que sintió un pequeño cuerpo chocar contra él, para luego escucharse un golpe seco. Él permanecía de pie frente de la gravedad y la fuerza con la que habían chocado, para luego agacharse y ayudar a la pequeña masa de cabello castaño, que recogía rápidamente sus cosas. Tomó con cuidados los libros y los ordenó para luego pasárselos a la joven, que miraba para otro lado. Sin darle importancia a ello, se disculpó con la joven y siguió su camino luego de haber visto marcharse. No recordaba ese rostro, pero se le hacía levemente familiar.

Entró al gran comedor y se maravilló año tras año con la decoración que había y sin más que hacer, se dejó envolver por la atmósfera. Tal vez así todo sería más fácil.

* * *

_**Diciembre del 88**_

Noviembre había escurrido entre sus dedos como si fuera agua, y antes de que se percatara, ya estaba en Diciembre. Lo poco que podía recordar del anterior mes había sido el inicio de la temporada de quidditch y sus responsabilidades como capitán de Gryffindor. Aunque aún no había tenido oportunidad de demostrar su capacidad en el campo en este nuevo año, estaba deseoso de jugar pronto el partido contra Ravenclaw.

Pero lo días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad se tornaban cada vez más asfixiantes y la obligación moral de ser un buen equipo para su casa también lo estaba llevando al límite. Justo en esos momentos se sentía más encerrado y aprisionado que nunca, cuando esa sensación era algo a lo que no quería enfrentarse.

Amaba demasiado su libertad como para tener que verse aprisionado por cadenas invisibles como las que lo ataban a una responsabilidad que no podía aún ver, pero casi llegaba a palpar. Y por eso se sentía más amargado que nunca. Ya ni siquiera había tiempo para una de sus pequeñas exploraciones por los límites del bosque prohibido.

La primera semana se había ido entre exámenes y entrenamientos, dado a que faltaba pocos días para el último partido del año, que sería disputado entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Gruñó ansioso y deseó que el tiempo pasara un poco más rápido para salir de toda esa ansiedad y duda que llevaba encima. Tal vez si no todo se redujera a aplastar a su contrario para aumentar el marcador de la copa de las casas y estar un paso más cerca de la copa de quidditch, podría relajarse un poco más y disfrutar de la experiencia de volar.

* * *

Y el tan esperado día llegó, con una aplastante victoria por parte de los leones, que rebosantes de alegría decidieron homenajear al amable capitán, pero este se sentía perturbado y ensimismado. Entre halagos y vítores hacía su desempeño de jugador y de capitán, se fue la tarde. Y se sintió sólo de nuevo, pero esta vez la sensación de vacío fue mayor que al notarse alejado de su apoyo. Esta vez, ni siquiera su hermano Percy había recordado que era Doce de Diciembre. Ese día era su cumpleaños. Pero la celebración de la victoria opacó cualquier tipo de celebración diferente, y todos los que importaban olvidaron su cumpleaños. Sus compañeros de cuarto, y sus amigos. Ni siquiera la lechuza de la familia había venido a traer una carta.

Sin prestar atención a las replicas o a las peticiones, subió a su alcoba y se dispuso a acostarse en su cama. Fue cuando descorrió los doseles de su cama, que lo encontró.

Ahí, perfectamente envuelto con papel rojo, se encontraba una pequeña caja cuadrada. Se acercó titubeante y la tomó entre sus manos. Decidido a agradecer a aquel que se había acordado de él, en medio de toda esa celebración, buscó el remitente en el regalo o alguna tarjeta. Pero no halló nada. Suspirando comenzó a desenvolver el regalo con titubeo, mientras su anchas y grandes manos trataban con cuidado el regalo.

Era una cajita de terciopelo. Extrañado ante el regalo, se preguntó si no se habían equivocado de cama o de habitación. Pero la curiosidad de conocer el interior de esta, lo llevó a abrirla. Reposando tranquilamente se encontraba una cadena de plata. Una cadena con un dije que no pudo dejar de ver por horas. Un Dragón. Lo palpó con la yema de sus dedos, para encontrarse con un grabado atrás. Acercó su varita e iluminó el dije, leyendo la fecha y una pequeña leyenda, "_Feliz Cumpleaños_". Sonrió sin ser conciente de ello y supo, que aunque su familia al parecer no recordaba y las demás personas no le importaban. Aún había alguien que se tomaba el trabajo de pensar en él. El único problema de ello, era que no sabía de quien se trataba.

Se quedó allí contemplando el frío metal, hasta que se la colocó en su cuello. Se sentía muy bien aquel frío contacto. Sonrió levemente, mientras se cambiaba de ropa, luego de haberse duchado en los camerinos. En ese momento un picoteo a la ventana lo advirtió. Se encaminó a la ventana y encontró la lechuza parda que allí se encontraba. La acarició en silencio a modo de saludo, mientras esta le extendía un paquete. Al parecer, la celebración de su cumpleaños sólo había llegado tarde. Sonrió ante la multitud de colores y garabatos en la envoltura. Ron y Ginny. En ese momento, y mirando como la lechuza se iba a la lechucería a descansar un poco, sonrió ensimismado. Ahora todo estaba en orden.

* * *

-Bienvenido a casa, Charlie.- dijo Bill, mientras le palmeaba el hombro y lo recibía con una sonrisa. Se había decidido a pasar las vacaciones en familia, y despejarse de todas sus cargas. Ahora no se perdía tanto en los preludios del colegio, y pasaba un poco más de tiempo con sus compañeros de casa y sus amigos. Pero un momento en familia, en medio de todo ese cambio era algo sumamente refrescante.

-Gracias, Bill. Gracias por todo.- respondió Charlie recordando la carta recibida, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa y le daba un abrazo, para luego seguir adelante y saludar a los demás. Bill se quedó observando a Charlie y sonrió. Había crecido un poco y su personalidad también estaba cambiando. El segundo de los hijos de la familia Weasley siempre había sido de espíritu libre y de sueños de libertad, pero se había atado a si mismo a cadenas invisibles al no dar un paso sin que antes lo diera Bill, aunque ni siquiera fuera conciente de ello. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y los ojos verdes de Charlie lo dejaban entrever. Allí residía toda la verdad de esa alma. Y Bill sabía que Charlie estaba destinado para algo distinto a los demás, y que tendría que aprender sus experiencias de otra manera, para superar sus propias limitaciones.

Porque su hermano era alguien completamente distinto a como lo era ahora, y la sabiduría se escondía tras esos ojos. Tal vez no en forma de conocimientos que se hallan en los libros, sino en otro tipo de saber. Un saber que pocos obtienen, y que se nace con él. Y Charlie era de esos pocos afortunados, sólo que aún no se daba cuenta.

* * *

_**Enero del 89**_

De regreso al estudio y al campo. Definitivamente pasar esos días con sus hermanos había sido una experiencia fantástica y refrescante. Ahora podía ver muchas cosas con claridad y actuar mejor en diversas situaciones a las que anteriormente no se había visto involucrado. Como esa maravillosa experiencia que era el haber convencido a Hagrid de permitirle acompañarle un par de veces al interior del bosque prohibido.

Y ahora sintiéndose pleno, no había dejado que las cosas le estresaran a tal punto de llegar a su límite, aunque incrementó las prácticas de quidditch para prepararse al siguiente partido contra Slytherin. Partido que era sumamente importante para ellos, tanto como para la copa de quidditch, como para la de las casas, dado que Gryffindor se había visto envuelto en serías dificultades, relegándola a un tercer lugar en el escalafón. Escalafón que lideraba Ravenclaw a pesar de haber perdido su primer partido de quidditch, pero que se recuperó al vencer por una gran ventaja a Hufflepuff.

Ahora entrenaban más tiempo y más duro, pero sin llegar a extralimitarse. No quería sobre exigir a sus jugadores, y tampoco quería hacerlo consigo mismo. Y los resultados se estaban viendo. Su equipo era el mejor de Gryffindor en varios años y todo gracias a sus esfuerzos en conjunto.

Pero eso también atraía a las jóvenes del colegio, que parecían perseguirlo a todas partes. Ciertamente era halagador, pero a la vez fastidioso al no poder pensar tranquilamente o disfrutar un rato entre risas con sus compañeros de cuartos y sus pocos amigos. Pero el problema que lo afectaba realmente era que se encontraba a finales del mes, y con un partido encima, y parte de la población femenina no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estaba la salida a Hogsmade y acerca de lo conveniente que era el día.

Sin más que pensar, y decidido a terminar los últimos 20 centímetros del ensayo que McGonagall les había dejado para el día siguiente se fue a la biblioteca, la cual se encontraba mortalmente vacía. En eso se percató de un movimiento, y dirigió su mirada. Allí se encontraba la autora de que Ravenclaw se encontrara en la cima del contador. La misteriosa joven que nunca conversaba, pero parecía saber todo de todo.

La observó unos segundos en silencio, notando su ondulado cabello castaño, y el color tostado de su piel. Recordaba haberla visto varias veces mirando hacia su mesa durante las comidas, pero no podía identificar bien que era lo que veía. Pero jamás le tomó importancia, y tampoco entendía bien porque sus pies se negaban a alejarse. Tal vez se debía a la melancolía que parecía inundar el lugar o la expresión de tristeza mezclada con resignación que cruzaba el rostro de la Ravenclaw, pero se obligó a si mismo a andar. Y sin saber como, se vio sentado frente a la extraña castaña, leyendo y estudiando en silencio.

Tal vez, si iniciaban con un silencio, luego de un tiempo, las palabras surgirían solas de ambas partes.

* * *

Había pasado el partido contra Slytherin y habían ganado por poco. Había sido un partido muy duro de jugar y casi todo el tiempo habían estado jugando obligados a escapar de las Bludgers que los golpeadores de la casa de Salazar lanzaban con furia. Y aunque iban perdiendo por varias decenas de puntos, lograron hacerse de la snitch antes que el buscador de Slytherin. Y ese día, luego de tanto tiempo, se permitió saborear y soñar con la copa.

Desde entonces no podía evitar sonreír ante ello. Pero la proximidad con febrero lo ponía nervioso, por lo que se refugiaba en la biblioteca o en la cabaña de Hagrid para pasar el tiempo. Pero cada vez que pisaba la biblioteca, la misma sensación de tristeza y melancolía lo llenaba, y una y otra vez, veía a la misma castaña sentada en su mesa leyendo algún libro, escribiendo algo en un pergamino o simplemente mirando lejos por unos instantes antes de reanudar su lectura.

Llevaba varios días mirándola y sosteniéndole la mirada, cuando se percataba que la veía. Quería saber la razón de la melancolía y el mutismo que la seguían, pero su curiosidad no llegaba a tanto todavía. Aún era más importante el quidditch y las caminatas en el bosque prohibido con su amigo guardabosque.

* * *

_**Febrero del 89**_

Y había llegado febrero con su olor a flores del campo y las sonrisas iban y venía. Febrero con la magia del florecer de los árboles por causa de la inminente primavera. Febrero con el aumento del timbre de voz de las mujeres y aumento de las cursilerías. Así había iniciado febrero, junto a todo su poder rojo, blanco y rosa. Y a causa de esto, y más trabajos, se vio recluido en la biblioteca, porque hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts ya no eran seguros para alguien que quería escapar de un grupo de jóvenes que no sabía a ciencia cierta de donde provenían, pero que se auto declaraban sus seguidoras más fieles.

Desde entonces, todos los días se sentaba en la silla frente a la castaña de Ravenclaw. Y día a día hacia sus deberes en silencio, procurando no molestar a la joven y no incomodarse a si mismo al no saber abordarla. Pero la curiosidad comenzó a crecer lentamente en él, y se preguntó por primera vez cual era su nombre.

Luego de preguntar a algunos de sus compañeros y amigos, por lo que descubrió su identidad. Se llamaba Hermione, Hermione Hales. Estaba en su mismo año, y compartían muy pocas clases juntos. Era la mente más brillante de toda la casa de Rowena, y no hablaba con nadie más allá de lo necesario. Se pasaba el día entre los libros o tejiendo en la sala común.

Esa era toda la información que había obtenido luego de sus preguntas, y le parecía poco. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos cafés que lo miraban fijamente, con varias emociones mezcladas y que no podía terminar de definir. Pero no se quedaría con el silencio esta vez, al menos, quería escucharle decir algo más que una respuesta al profesor. Reclutando todo el valor que le quedaba, decidió hablar.

* * *

Un desastre. Definitivamente esa semana había sido un desastre y la guinda del pastel era la salida a Hogsmade. La bendita salida de San Valentín. Luego de huir de ese nuevo y autoproclamado club de fans, que no entendía bien cuando y porque se había expandido tanto, se vio obligado a permanecer oculto.

No le interesaba salir con nadie de paseo por el pueblo, y tampoco tenía interés alguno en ninguna de las jóvenes que lo perseguían. Tan sólo quería estar tranquilo ese día y que mejor lugar que la biblioteca. Allí, como todos los días estaba acomodada Hermione. Había logrado cruzar algunas palabras con la chica, y era bastante cortés, aunque algo distante. Pero al parecer poco a poco lograba atravesar la barrera que la separaba de todos, porque cada día lograba arrancarle más palabras en una conversación y no el simple hola de antes.

Sonrió al verla leer meticulosamente un libro de pociones, y tomando uno de criaturas mágicas, se colocó frente a ella y empezó a leer. Sintió la mirada de la castaña y levantó sus ojos para notar la extrañeza en aquellos orbes cafés. Sonrió tranquilamente mientras se encogía de hombros. Ese día no tenía ganas de nada más, que estar tranquilo. Y quien mejor que la tímida joven que se sentaba frente a él, para hacerle compañía.

* * *

_**Abril del 89**_

Marzo pasó casi sin darse cuenta, entre estudio, prácticas y conversaciones con Hermione. Poco a poco había podido entablar una relación de conocidos con ella, y escuchado varias opiniones acerca del mundo y de la libertad. Pensó que su curiosidad iba a disminuir al saber un poco más acerca de ella, pero al contrario, cada vez se hacía necesaria nueva información para el registro mental que llevaba inconcientemente. Y eran muchas cosas las que iba descubriendo entre sus pláticas.

Supo que era muggle, y vivía en Liverpool. Le gustaba leer hasta que le ardieran los ojos, y disfrutaba de una buena compañía. También notó que era bastante fiel a sus creencias y a sus ideales, lo cual lo sorprendió al notar que parecía tener el perfil de los leones, pero aun así era Ravenclaw.

Habían compartido muchos momentos y entablado otras muchas conversaciones, por lo que poco a poco comenzó a conocer a la verdadera persona tras la mente prodigiosa que enorgullecía tanto a los Ravenclaw, pero que aún así, no se dignaban a acercarse a ella. Y poco a poco logró cruzar la barrera que la separaba de todos y se maravilló de lo que encontró al entrar. Ella era distinta a todas las demás personas que había conocido, y eso era algo sumamente excitante y refrescante entre ese mar de monotonía en la que se había convertido su vida estudiantil.

Y fue en una de esas muchas tardes de estudio, en las que terminaban conversando de casi cualquier cosa, que se dio cuenta que había comenzado un camino sin regreso. Lo supo desde el mismo momento en que la vio sonreír por primera vez, y supo a ciencia cierta, que estaba más que perdido.

* * *

Estaban a finales de mes, y con la copa de quidditch casi en el bolsillo. Slytherin había aplastado a Ravenclaw en el partido que habían jugado, y ahora solo faltaba que Gryffindor venciera a Hufflepuff para coronarse como campeones. Y estaba nervioso y ansioso ante lo que faltaba para que se diera el partido. Le había costado el mundo convencer a Hermione para ir a verlo jugar ese día, luego de la negativa rotunda hacia cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el quidditch y las escobas. Y ahora hacía entrenar más duro y más tiempo a sus jugadores, lo cual le estaba pasando factura al no poder mantenerse despierto durante las clases, porque ocupaba las noches para hacer los deberes que debía presentar.

Fue en uno de esos entrenamientos en que la vio caminar hacia el estadio y sentarse en una de las gradas, con el libro que nunca le abandonaba, sin importar las veces que lo hubiese leído. Estaba allí, sentada tranquilamente releyendo "Hogwarts, una historia". Olvidándose del entrenamiento y que la snitch estaba a unos metros de distancia, descendió hasta estar a su altura y la saludó. Pero ella lo ignoró para poner sus ojos en su equipo. Luego de unos segundos en los que no entendió su evasiva, la vio mirarlo fijamente y con el entrecejo fruncido.

Fueron casi diez minutos de reproches y regaños por tener a todo el equipo de Gryffindor en esas condiciones, y lo cansados que se veían. Y sintiéndose derrotado, les dio permiso para bajar y dejar la practica hasta allí. Y sin prestar mucha atención a los vítores y frases de alegría que le lanzaban a la castaña, se sentó junto a ella a ver el campo, mientras ella leía en silencio. Y pasaron la tarde así, acompañándose en silencio hasta que el sol se ocultó y los obligó a dirigirse al castillo a comer.

* * *

_**Mayo**__** del 89**_

Mayo había sido revelador en muchas formas. Luego de haberse ganado el merito de ostentar la copa de quidditch, frente a todo el colegio y frente a Hermione, se dio cuenta que las cosas iban más allá de un simple retorcijón que le invadía cuando la veía sonreír. Era algo más, que durante meses se quiso mantener escondido, pero ahora era demasiado claro.

Tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia la joven de mirada sincera y sonrisa esquiva. Pero el único problema era colocarles nombre a esos sentimientos, y es que el miedo se apoderaba de él, que le impedía hurgar más a fondo en su corazón.

Mayo se lo había pasado deliciosamente encerrado entre libros en la polvorienta biblioteca, estudiando para exámenes y había renunciado a escaparse a los limites del bosque, como solía hacerlo, sólo para pasar un poco más de tiempo con Hermione, que parecía no querer abandonar ese lugar, hasta que se vio tan llena y escandalosa la biblioteca, que se vio obligada a ir a otro lugar a estudiar. Y al pasar tanto tiempo junto a ella, notó como lo obligaba a estudiar, casi sin notarlo, y como él cedía también.

Fue así como los exámenes de fin de año pasaron y sus notas sufrieron un incremento considerable, lo cual lo enorgulleció bastante. No tanto por la calificación en si, si no por la sonrisa cómplice que Hermione le había regalado ese día al ver sus notas.

* * *

_**Junio del 89**_

Luego de haber terminado con todos los exámenes, y teniendo mucho más tiempo libre, logró volver a sus viejas andanzas, pero esta vez, iba acompañado. Le había costado cierto trabajo y mucho de su poder de convencimiento para lograr llevar a Hermione a acompañarlo a sus escapadas para volar en escoba sin que nadie más lo molestara. Simplemente por el deseo de volar, y sentir el aire pasar entre sus cabellos y chocar contra su cara. Claro, que era reconfortante ver la expresión de eterna preocupación que cargaba la castaña al verlo hacer todo tipo de piruetas en la escoba.

También habían tenido tiempo para compartir con Hagrid, a quien tenía mucho rato sin visitar. Y quien se alegró de verlo acompañado. Sonrió ante el rostro avergonzado de Hermione, al hacer alusión a lo bonita que era, todo dicho por parte del guardabosque. Aunque el mismo sabía que pensaba lo mismo que su amigo. Y ese día se había ido entre charlas de animales milenarios y místicos, entre comentarios de seres raramente vistos y experiencias fantásticas. Ese día, se había sentido como en casa, aunque no se encontrara en la madriguera.

* * *

Ahora, frente al tren nuevamente vio todo el año pasar ante sus ojos. Y sonrió nostálgico. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto, desde el momento en que fue a su casa para navidad y ahora, era alguien nuevo.

Subió su baúl con cuidado, para luego subir el de Percy, que iba con una sonrisa orgullosa. Todo había ido bastante bien para su hermano menor, y se alegraba de ello. Lo vio disculparse y dirigirse con sus amigos, entre ellos cierta Ravenclaw que se llevaba demasiado bien con el menor, era la que más resaltaba ante sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, siguió nuevamente su tradición y se dirigió al último compartimiento a ver todo el viaje de regreso. Caminó con cuidado, preguntándose donde se encontraría Hermione en ese momento y si tendría la posibilidad de presentársela a Bill y su familia, antes de que se tenga que marchar a su casa en Liverpool. Abrió la puerta del compartimiento y se sentó sin mirar, fue entonces cuando un sonoro carraspeó, lo hizo levantar los ojos del suelo y se encontró con aquella sonrisa que le robaba el aliento. Al parecer ya no estaría sólo para continuar su tradición.

Hermione estaba allí, con una brillante sonrisa y al parecer, pasaría todo el viaje a casa juntos, dando paso a una nueva tradición.

* * *


	2. La Relación

**_-Hola a todo el mundo.- saludó Andrea mientras llegaba con un Eriol completamente dormido. -Lamento toda la demora, pero he pasado por muchas, muchas cosas en la U, en mi casa que me tienen de mandadera y me he enfermado varias veces, pero aja. Estoy de regreso.- dice con una gran sonrisa._**

**_-Bueno, aquí vengo con un capitulo mas largo y con más conversaciones que el anterior. Lo que pasó con el anterior es que era más bien para ubicarnos y como se darán cuenta, todo es visto desde el lado de Charlie, aunque este narrado en tercera persona.- comienza a explicar Andrea._**

**_-Espero que sean paciente, ya que pronto subiré el tercer y último capitulo de este fic. Así que por favor, ténganme mucha paciencia. Y nos vemos pronto que tengo que ir a dejar a Eriol dormir tranquilamente. Nos vemos, Bye.- dijo Andrea para luego despedirse y salir corriendo con el niño en brazos, ya que Sirius la esperaba en la casa._**

* * *

**Capitulo 2  
**

**La Relación  
**

_**

* * *

Septiembre del 89**_

-¡Hermione!- gritó al ver la figura de la castaña perderse entre la multitud de gente. Comenzó a internarse entre ese mar de personas, intentando alcanzarla, hasta que al fin logró dar con ella.

La agarró suavemente del brazo y la giró hacia él, notando la mirada melancólica de ella. Se quedó quieto por un instante y se dejo llenar por el vacío que le abarcaba el pecho y para luego abrazarla en ese preciso instante, sin importar a los demás estudiantes que se les quedaban mirando ni que pudieran demorarse un poco más para ir al gran comedor a almorzar. Nada de eso importaba en realidad. Sino estar allí, en Hogwarts con Hermione entre sus brazos y esa expresión tan desolada en su rostro. La abrazó con cariño y con delicadeza, intentando espantar todo aquello que la lastimaba, y luego de unos minutos en silencio, la separó de si, para ver las perladas lágrimas que corrían silenciosas por las mejillas de ella.

Se sintió triste también y con cuidado secó sus lágrimas, para luego simplemente levantarle el rostro. Allí quedaban resquicios de dolor en su mirada, aunque también había algo más, algo que parecía ser incertidumbre. La abrazó de nuevo con temor, para luego soltarla y tomarla del brazo para comenzar a recorrer los pasillos del castillo.

La llevo de la mano por todo el camino, hasta llegar a las cocinas, donde se internó para conseguir algo para comer. A los pocos minutos iba con una cesta llena de comida y sin mediar palabra, tomó nuevamente a la joven del brazo, para luego entrelazar sus dedos y guiarla hacia los terrenos del castillo.

Caminaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente del castillo y divisaron un par de árboles donde sentarse. Deteniéndose justo en los árboles, depositó la cesta en la grama y tomó asiento bajo la sombra del árbol y con una sonrisa, invitó a la castaña a tomar asiento junto a él, y aunque se veía algo renuente, ella aceptó.

-Charlie.-llamó Hermione al notar como el pelirrojo comenzaba a sacar varios platos con comida del interior de la cesta y los iba acomodando alrededor de si con cuidado, sobre el jersey que había colocado como mantel.

-¿Si?- preguntó Charlie sin despegar sus ojos de la cesta y continuando su labor.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- preguntó Hermione con un tono que demandaba una respuesta clara, a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió levemente, aún sin enfrentar sus ojos con los de ella.

-Un día de campo. Sé que es algo improvisado, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.-respondió con tranquilidad, escuchando suspirar a la castaña. -Espero que disculpes el hecho de que no haya algo más cómodo donde comer.- añadió con una sonrisa al tiempo que levantaba el rostro y dejaba que sus ojos se encontraran con los cafés de la joven.

-No importa.- murmuró Hermione, mientras evitaba cualquier contacto visual con el pelirrojo. Charlie se la quedó mirando unos instantes en silencio, notando como ella posaba sus ojos en la distancia y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido desde antes del regreso a Hogwarts para cursar su último año.

Las vacaciones habían sido endemoniadamente largas. Se la había pasado ansioso por una respuesta por parte de Hermione de ir a visitarlo alguna vez a la madriguera. Y cuando faltaban pocos días para regresar a Hogwarts, y sin haber recibido ningún tipo de respuesta, el joven se desilusionó. Fue en esos momentos, en que una extraña lechuza de color gris apareció en la madriguera. La respuesta que tanto había esperado durante el verano había llegado.

Hermione le decía que iba a irlo a visitar tres días antes de regresar al colegio, y que lamentaba la demora en la respuesta, pero que se había visto envuelta en un viaje familiar y apenas ahora regresaba a Londres. Además de ello, donde se encontraba no había forma de comunicarse vía con el mundo mágico, a parte de que ella no poseía lechuza alguna por lo que la respuesta no había podido ser enviada con anticipación.

Emocionado por recibir una carta por parte de la castaña, fue blanco de las sonrisas socarronas de Bill por todo el día y de las preguntas de su madre por la razón que le hacía estar sonriendo todo el día. Sin poder evitarlo, se vio a si mismo preguntando para saber si podría la castaña quedarse a dormir esos tres días en la madriguera, a lo que recibió una emocionada mirada por parte de su padre al enterarse de que la visita era hija de muggles, y un levantamiento de cejas por parte de su madre antes de que aceptara recibir a la invitada en su casa por esos últimos tres días de vacaciones.

Esos tres días fueron fantásticos al notar como la castaña se desenvolvía con su familia y respondía todas las preguntas de su padre y madre, a parte de notar en Bill nuevamente la misma mirada del día del viaje en tren, antes de que Hermione saliera corriendo alegando que se le hacía tarde. Esa mirada que parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba. Claro, que la principal prueba sería ver como se llevaba con Ginny, lo cual fue bastante tranquilizador al escuchar las sinceras y dulces carcajadas de su hermana menor al pasar tiempo con la castaña. Pero al regresar al colegio, la joven día a día se había visto mucho más triste y melancólica. Tanto que era casi imposible verle sonreír.

-Charlie, ¿Qué estas mirando?- escuchó que le preguntaron y salió de su ensoñación, para notar el sonrojado rostro de la castaña que se pasaba las manos por el rostro y se observaba el cuerpo. -¿Me han hecho algo?- preguntó la joven, haciendo sonreír al pelirrojo.

-No. Estás bien, Hermione.- respondió Charlie, para luego continuar con su labor de preparar el improvisado picnic.

* * *

-Gracias. La comida estuvo deliciosa.- dijo Hermione sin enfocar al pelirrojo que recogía todo y lo colocaba nuevamente en la canasta. Charlie la observó un instante y negó en silencio. Aún se veía perdida en su mundo. Tanto así, que no se había percatado de que no habían asistido a clases en la tarde.

Cuando terminó de arreglar todo, limpió el jersey y se colocó de nuevo, ya que comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío. Se acostó en la grama y comenzó a mirar al cielo en silencio. No la obligaría a hablar, ni tampoco a moverse. Si ella no se sentía en condiciones para asistir a clases, él no sería el motivo para llevarla de regreso al castillo.

Se quedaron mirando las nubes pasar en silencio, hasta que percibió movimiento en el lugar donde se encontraba la castaña y notó como se acostaba a su lado. La observó de reojo y observó la sutil sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y como lucía mucho más relajada. Tal vez había demorado un poco más de lo esperado, pero el cometido del día se estaba cumpliendo a cabalidad.

Palpó el interior de su bolsillo y sintió la textura del papel. Delineó la forma por completo hasta que lo hubo recorrido por completo y armándose de valor, lo sacó de su bolsillo. Lo observó de reojo y esperó que fuera de su agrado.

-Hermione.- llamó con cuidado, haciendo que ella se girara para observarlo. Tenía aquella sutil sonrisa que invitaba a hacer cualquier cosa para que creciera y fuera una sonrisa entera y plena. La observó unos instantes, y sintió que ese era el lugar donde quería estar siempre. Justo a su lado. -Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione.- murmuró con lentitud, saboreando las palabras y sabiéndose el único con ese conocimiento, lo cual se vio corroborado por la expresión perpleja en el rostro de la castaña y ese brillo de ansiedad mezclado con sorpresa en sus ojos.

Se acomodó un poco y apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo para quedar ubicado de medio lado y así poder observar a la joven con plenitud, mientras le extendía el pequeño envoltorio de regalo. Hermione lo tomó con cuidado entre sus dedos y lo observó con expresión confusa.

-¿Có…cómo supiste?- preguntó la joven en medio de su asombro, a lo que recibió una sonrisa plena.

-¿Cómo no saberlo, Hermione?- devolvió la pregunta con tono divertido. -Me tomó trabajo describir el motivo de tu melancolía, pero luego todo se fue tornando claro al descubrir la fecha.- comenzó a explicarse mientras la observaba fijamente y aún con esa sonrisa. -Por lo que callé para hacerte algo especial, aunque mis planes se vieron un poco modificados por ciertos inconvenientes que ahora no vienen al caso.- añadió con tranquilidad ante la atenta mirada de la castaña, mientras recordaba todos los problemas que pasó para conseguir el regalo.

-Charlie…- murmuró Hermione mirándolo sorprendida, a lo que el pelirrojo se colocó nuevamente boca arriba y continuó mirando las nubes. Tal vez así sería más fácil continuar con lo que quería hacer.

-Pero eso también me llevo a pensar que me alegraba que nadie más lo supiera.- murmuró el pelirrojo mirando al cielo. -No quería que los demás miembros de tu casa lo descubrieran, porque si eso pasaba, no podría tenerte para mí sólo.- añadió con suavidad. En ese momento sintió su corazón martillar fuertemente contra su pecho y suspiró intentando calmarse, pero aún así los nervios no lo abandonaban.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione con suavidad, haciendo que Charlie se volteara nuevamente a verla, pero esta vez, sus ojos verdes la observaban detalladamente y se desnudaban ante ella.

-Porque desde hace tiempo quiero saberme dueño de tu tiempo y de tus secretos. Porqué en algún momento del año pasado me vi desesperado por una sonrisa tuya, o por compartir uno de tus silencios, aunque eso me llevara a pasar tardes encerrado en la biblioteca. Porque fue en uno de esos instantes donde descubrí que me había enamorado de ti.- respondió Charlie mirándola con seriedad y con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. -Y es por esa razón que quiero preguntarte algo.-añadió para luego sentarse en el pasto y mirarla con nerviosismo.

-Mía, ¿Tú que sientes por mí?- preguntó mirándola con sus sentimientos al descubierto y el corazón a punto de estallar.

* * *

_**Octubre del 89**_

Un mes desde aquel día, y aún no lograba conseguir una respuesta por parte de la joven. Ciertamente sentía una opresión en el pecho al notar como ella intentaba mantener cierta distancia, pero el sonrojo de su cara y esa mirada un tanto confusa y anhelante no podía mentirle. Aún había una posibilidad, aunque tampoco la forzaría a regresar sus sentimientos. Tan sólo la amaría como llevaba tiempo haciendo y estaría allí, para acompañarla y sostenerla. Así es como él quería permanecer, junto a ella. Sin importar la manera que fuese, tan solo quería estar allí para cuando lo necesitara.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando un libro de criaturas mágicas, para irse a descansar a los terrenos del castillo. Esperaría a que la joven decidiera ir a buscarlo, para no hacer más tensa la situación. Tomó el primer libro que encontró y salió caminando tranquilamente luego de haber hablado con Madame Pince. Giró su rostro en el momento en que cruzaba la puerta y la vio, mirándolo fijamente. Le sonrió con suavidad antes de cruzar la puerta y comenzó a alejarse del refugió de la castaña.

No supo muy bien a donde se dirigía, hasta que se vio cerca del campo de quidditch, y decidió leer en las gradas del campo. Lo encontró vacío, como esperaba que se encontrara y tomó asiento, abriendo el libro por cualquier parte. Comenzó a leer desde donde había abierto, encontrándose en la letra D. luego de un largo rato, se detuvo para observar la imagen de un imponente Dragón. La observó con cuidado y pasó a la siguiente página, maravillado ante las imágenes. En uno de esos momentos, notó como estaba apunto de anochecer, por lo que era mejor dejar de leer e irse al Gran Comedor a cenar. Pero una última imagen le llamó la atención. Era una pareja de dragones Opaleye de las Antípodas, se quedó prendado con la imagen de esos dos dragones con sus escamas iridiscentes y nacaradas y ojos sin pupila, multicolores y centelleantes, mientras escupían fuego y parecían rugir uno al lado del otro. Acarició la imagen con la yema de los dedos y se detuvo en el pie de pagina, leyéndolo entero, para quedarse con sólo unas líneas, que jamás olvidaría.

…_una de las particularidades de estas fantásticas criaturas es su fidelidad, ya que una vez encuentran una pareja, estarán juntos para siempre._

* * *

Desde ese día había estado leyendo una y otra vez aquel libro, pero sin importar el numero de veces que lo viera, siempre la imagen de los dragones Opaleye lograba hacer vibrar esa fibra internar. Había pasado alrededor de tres semanas más, y aún no recibía una respuesta por parte de la castaña y la espera se tornaba cada vez más dolorosa.

Se había visto obligado nuevamente a recurrir a los escapes para ir a volar toda la tarde y parte de la noche en el campo de quidditch, y a los paseos por el bosque prohibido con Hagrid. Aún conversaba con Hermione, pero ya no era igual. Se le notaba tensa a la joven, y lo último que quería era incomodarla, por lo que prefería mantenerse a cierta distancia aunque eso le estuviera haciendo una profunda herida en el alma.

Nuevamente el volar le relajaba, pero no lograba llenar el vacío que la ausencia sonrisa de la castaña fabricaba. Además, ahora tenía que lidiar con un mayor número de chicas que lo perseguían por todas partes confesándole sentimientos que sinceramente no podía retribuir.

Estaba cansado de esperar por una respuesta, ya casi llegaba Noviembre y aún no tenía las cosas solucionadas con la joven. Aunque siempre estaba el alivio que aparecía cuando buscaba su pequeña muñeca y hallaba la pulsera que le había dado en su cumpleaños. Al menos no todo estaba perdido.

Se masajeo las sienes y suspiró agotado por la carga emocional que llevaba, cuando sintió unos suaves pasos acercarse a donde se encontraba sentado. No quiso levantar la vista, para evitar así el mayor tiempo posible a cualquiera de sus "fanáticas" que venía a preguntarle si quería hacerle compañía.

Estaba tan ensimismado en mirando al suelo, que casi no notó cuando la delicada figura tomo asiento junto a él en las gradas del estadio de quidditch. En ese instante una brisa fría atrajo un suave y conocido aroma. Hermione. Giró su rostro con lentitud y se encontró con el perfil de la castaña que miraba en silencio el horizonte. La observó maravillado por unos minutos, notando como su piel se coloreaba con los últimos rayos de sol y como su cabello tomaba diversas tonalidades. Y tan concentrado estaba en ello, que casi no se dio cuenta cuando de los labios de la castaña comenzaron a emerger palabras.

-Charlie…- comenzó a hablar la castaña, a lo que el pelirrojo sólo la contempló en silencio. -Perdóname por todo lo sucedido en estas últimas semanas.- comenzó a hablar la castaña en un susurro. -Entiendo que suene egoísta lo que voy a decir, y estas en lo correcto en pensar que lo soy, pero necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Todo esto me ha tenido muy confundida.- continuó hablando en voz baja.

-Hermione.- murmuró Charlie mirándola con dulzura.

-Y la verdad es que aún no entiendo muchas cosas sobre esto, y sobre mi misma, pero hay algo de lo que estoy segura. Y es que esta separación me esta lastimando demasiado.- dijo Hermione para girar su rostro por un segundo, pero logrando hacer contacto visual con los ojos verdes del pelirrojo. -Y no se si esto sea lo correcto o no, pero…- murmuró, abrazándose a si misma y temblando levemente. En ese momento Charlie se quito la capa y la colocó suavemente sobre los hombros de la castaña.

-No hay problema Hermione.- murmuró Charlie mirando a la distancia también. -No importa si no correspondes mis sentimientos. Tan sólo quería trasmitírtelos y me siento tranquilo ahora que estás enterada de ellos.- añadió con tranquilidad el pelirrojo. -Únicamente te pido que no me apartes de tu lado. Yo decidí estar a tu lado en todo momento y no me arrepiento de ello, por lo que te pido que no me alejes simplemente porque no sientas lo mismo que yo.-dijo Charlie, girando su rostro para observar la expresión de Hermione, que lo miraba petrificada. Le sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que se levantaba.

-No te preocupes por mí. Las cosas entre nosotros dos serán tal y como tú desees.- dijo Charlie, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras. -Nos vemos, Mía.- añadió mientras seguía caminando y movía una mano en señal de despedida.

Comenzó a alejarse del estadio, intentando no parecer urgido, mientras su corazón tamborileaba dolorosamente en su pecho. Había logrado sacar las palabras que llevaban atascadas semanas en su interior, y ahora esperaba que la joven no lo alejara de su vida para siempre. Ya que se había hecho dependiente de su voz, de su risa y hasta de su olor. Olor que lo estaba volviendo loco, ya que pareciera que se estuviera acercando a si, cuando se había encargado de tomar un camino muy poco transitado para no tener que encontrarse con nadie.

-¡Charlie!- escucho que lo llamaban. Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Hermione y se giró para verla correr hacia él, con la capa aún puesta sobre si. -Charlie…-dijo al llegar hasta él. Le faltaba el aire y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. -Charlie no me dejaste terminar.- reprochó a media voz, mirándolo con ansiedad.

La observó respirar profundo varias veces, intentando tranquilizar su respiración, y cuando lo consiguió la observó mirarlo fijamente.

-Yo no sé si sea correcto esto que siento, pero no puedo seguir así por mas tiempo.- dijo Hermione llevándose una mano al pecho y agarrando con fuerza la capa de Charlie. -Pero yo… yo también tengo sentimientos hacia ti, Charlie.- dijo Hermione, girando el rostro para no mirarlo fijamente, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. -Lo que quiero decir es… que yo, yo me enamoré de ti Charlie Weasley.- concluyó la castaña girando nuevamente su rostro y haciendo contacto visual con un estupefacto pelirrojo que la miraba sin creerlo. Se quedaron quietos en silencio unos segundos, antes de que Charlie cortara la distancia entre los dos y la tomara firmemente entre sus brazos y la alzara en el aire para comenzar a girar, mientras reía sin parar.

* * *

_**Diciembre del 89**_

-¡Charlie!- escuchó un grito, por lo que se detuvo. Iba rumbo a los vestuarios para prepararse para el primer partido de Gryffindor y último del año. Faltaba poco para las vacaciones de navidad y necesitaba hacer una gran diferencia en el encuentro con Hufflepuff para así mantener la ventaja que llevaba su casa. Esperó pacientemente hasta que sintió un par de brazos rodearlo. Sonrió suavemente y se giró para encararla.

-Buenos días Mía.- saludó Charlie para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla de la joven.

-Buenos días Charlie.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras también era abrazada por el joven. Se soltaron para comenzar a caminar rumbo al estadio de quidditch. Caminaron en silencio, siendo observados por la mayoría de las personas que los veían pasar. A pesar de llevar más de un mes saliendo, la gente aún no se acostumbraba a su relación. Una parte se trataba de la supuesta fanaticada que tenía el joven y por otra parte, el hecho que casi nadie entendía la relación entre ellos. Había sido duro lidiar con los rumores y sus creadores, pero no importaba mucho mientras estos no llegaran a causar problemas internos en su relación.

-Creo que ya es momento de que vayas a las gradas.- dijo Charlie al llegar al estadio, mientras sonreía. Observó el rostro aparentemente tranquilo de la castaña que lo observaba en silencio, simplemente sonrió un poco más. -No te preocupes, estaré bien. Al fin y al cabo soy el mejor buscador del castillo.- añadió con cierto orgullo, recibiendo un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Arrogante.- murmuró la castaña mientras sonreía menos tensa, a lo que el pelirrojo se acercó rápidamente y rozó sus labios con los de ella, para luego alejarse y comenzar a caminar de espaldas.

-Para la buena suerte.- dijo en voz alta Charlie antes de girarse y seguir su camino rumbo a los camerinos.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado frente al lago, mirando lejos y sin preocuparse por nada más. Era media tarde y estaba algo cansado de los exámenes de fin de año, por lo que un momento de soledad era perfecto para despejar la mente. En un par de días más por fin sería libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero por ahora estaba enclaustrado a estudiar y estudiar por todo el tiempo gastado en las prácticas con el equipo de Gryffindor. Aunque valieron la pena al haber la magnánima diferencia de 250 puntos en el partido realizado tres días antes.

Se llevó la mano al cuello y se masajeó este con lentitud, para luego encontrarse con la cadena que colgaba. La sacó del interior de su camisa y contempló el dije con cuidado. Aún seguía preguntándose quien había sido la persona que se lo había enviado exactamente un año atrás, ya que nuevamente el 12 de Diciembre había alcanzado a Hogwarts y con ello, ya Charlie era un año más viejo.

Ya había abierto los regalos provenientes de su familia, y había encontrado feliz al leer noticias de todos sus hermanos, sobretodo de Ginny y de Bill. Pero estaba algo deprimido por el hecho de que ese día no tenía clases con Ravenclaw y hasta el momento había sido imposible ver a Hermione.

Hermione. Suspiró mientras se acostaba en el frío pasto. Aún no había nevado por primera vez desde que el invierno había comenzado, pero no se podía negar que hacía ya bastante frío. Observó silenciosamente el cielo y cerró los ojos, dejándose arrullar por el sonido del viento. Lentamente, sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormido. Pero antes de dejarse llevar por los sueños que le pesaban en los parpados, sintió una suave caricia en su rostro y la calidez de unos labios sobre los suyos. Sonrió somnoliento y se dejó arrastrar mientras un nombre salía de sus labios. _Mía._

Se despertó en medio de una suave canción que jamás había escuchado, mientras el frío le erizaba la piel y una mano enguantada jugaba con sus cabellos. Se percató por primera vez de la tibieza y suavidad en la que su cabeza estaba apoyada, y se obligó a abrir los ojos, cuando la caricia se detuvo por uno de sus movimientos. Escuchó una risa femenina y enfocó a su acompañante, chocando directamente con un par de orbes cafés.

-Feliz Doce de Diciembre, Charlie.- susurró Hermione mientras acercaba su rostro y depositaba casto beso en los labios del joven. -Feliz cumpleaños.- añadió cuando recuperaba su postura. Estaba sentada en el pasto con el cabeza del pelirrojo sobre sus piernas y con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se encontraba con un jean y una gruesa chaqueta para el frío. La bufanda azul representativa de la casa de Rowena ondeaba suavemente junto a las ondas castañas de sus cabellos y sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas por el clima. Así la vio desde abajo, cuando infantil y felizmente sonreía a ella.

-Gracias, Mía.- susurró antes de levantarse y tomarla entre sus brazos, para compartir un beso en el que entregaría mucho más que el aliento.

* * *

-Bienvenido a casa, Charlie.- escuchó que alguien dijo tras de él. Se giró y vio a una pequeña figura correr hacia él con los brazos abiertos y el cabello rojo ondeando tras de si como la cola de un cometa. Sintió los pequeños brazos agarrarse de su cintura, y sin mucho esfuerzo la levantó hasta la altura de su rostro.

-Gracias, Ginny.- respondió al tiempo que la atraía a si, para luego comenzar a jugar con ella en brazos.

-¿Recibiste mi carta?- preguntó la pequeña pelirroja entre risas, a lo que su hermano se detuvo para darle oportunidad de recuperar el aliento.

-Claro, es más, la tengo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta para que me descifres un par de frases que no entendí del todo. ¿Quién sabe que te estarán enseñando los gemelos?- respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermana, que lo miraba sonrojada.

-Ellos comenzaron diciendo que Mione y tú…- comenzó a explicar rápidamente la menor de los Weasley mientras Charlie la colocaba nuevamente en el suelo.

-Tranquila Peque, no importa.- interrumpió el joven, mientras le colocaba un dedo sobre los labios a su hermana. -Al fin y al cabo, parte de eso es verdad.- añadió con complicidad, haciendo que Ginny sonriera estupefacta, para luego soltar un grito emocionado, el cual hizo reír al Charlie.

-¿Y se puede saber que tanto secretean ustedes dos?- preguntó Bill aparentemente ofendido.

-Nada de tu incumbencia.- dijo Charlie entre risas, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana y se acercaba a los demás miembros de su familia que lo esperaban a la distancia. Se vio rodeado de varios pares de brazos que lo apretaron con diferente cantidad de fuerza, pero todos trasmitían la misma calidez al rodearlo. En ese momento se percató de que hacía falta algo en esa tranquila atmósfera y se giró para observar a la figura que se había mantenido alejada todo el tiempo que duró el intercambio de saludos y abrazos. La llamó en silencio, notando como caminaba nerviosa, a lo que sonrió con tranquilidad. Cuando por fin llegó a su lado y luego de haber sido saludada por todos los miembros pelirrojos de la familia Weasley, Charlie la abrazó por la cintura y tomó todo el aire que pudo, antes de soltar la noticia que pondría a sus pequeñas y tranquilas vacaciones de cabeza.

-Familia, Hermione y yo estamos saliendo.- soltó con claridad, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en los rostros de sus padres y hermanos, e intentando no sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba por el interrogatorio al que sería obligado a responder.

* * *

-Hola Mione.- saludaron al unísono los gemelos mientras pasaban corriendo con algo en las manos, para luego escucharse el grito del Ron llenar toda la casa. La castaña los miró de forma reprobatoria por un instante, para luego simplemente negar en silencio y seguir jugando con Ginny. Charlie observaba todo desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, que se ensanchaba al ver al pequeño Ron correr por donde creía que habían pasado sus hermanos mayores.

-¡Devuélvanme mi osito!-gritó Ron, mientras tomaba el mismo pasillo por donde se habían escabullido Fred y George.

Charlie se entretuvo mirando la sonrisa que estaba en los rostros de dos de las tres habitantes femeninas de la casa, y se sentía tan tranquilo y cómodo que no era necesario acercarse a ellas. En eso sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y darle un suave apretón. Giró su rostro, aún sonriente y se encontró con Bill que también sonreía. Bill le indicó en silencio que lo siguiera, y sin esperar más, comenzó a caminar rumbo a los jardines.

-¿De que querías hablar, Bill?- preguntó Charlie una vez fuera de la casa, a lo que Bill simplemente sonrió.

-Nada en particular, para ser sinceros. Sólo no quería perturbar la diversión de las chicas con nuestras voces.- respondió mientras tomaba asiento en la entrada de la casa. -¿Cómo va todo en Hogwarts?- preguntó Bill tranquilamente.

-Bien, lo normal de todos los años. Por cierto, Hagrid te manda saludos.- respondió Charlie mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano. -Y es sorprendente como todavía eres recordado, ya que aún hay momentos donde me veo acosado por las chicas que estaban tras de ti.- añadió con simpleza, para luego escuchar la risa de su hermano mayor llenar el lugar.

-¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó Bill luego de haberse calmado, a lo que su hermano lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Cómo se siente qué?- devolvió la pregunta sin inmutarse.

-Nada, olvídalo. Mejor respóndeme, ¿Cómo es ser perseguido por una multitud?- preguntó Bill con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, a lo que recibió un golpe en el brazo, para luego soltar una carcajada al ver el sonrojado rostro de su hermano menor.

-Idiota.- murmuró Charlie, esquivando la mirada tratando de esconder su sonrojo. -Para que preguntas algo que ya viviste.- dijo cuando estuvo seguro que el sonrojo había desaparecido.

-Porque me interesa saber como lo percibiste tú. Es interesante ver tu punto de vista, dado el caso de tu búsqueda de paz y quietud.- dijo Bill con tranquilidad, haciendo que Charlie suspirara.

-Fastidioso en realidad.- soltó en medio del suspiro. -Hay momentos donde creo que la tranquilidad no existe, pero son en esos instantes cuando Mía me saca del bullicio de la multitud y me encierra con ella en la biblioteca.- dijo mientras miraba al frente, sin prestar atención a la mirada fija de su hermano mayor. -Creo que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en la biblioteca en los cinco años antes de conocerla.- añadió en tono ligero, para luego soltar una sonrisa a la nada.

-Con que así es como se siente.- murmuró Bill, llamando la atención de Charlie.

-¿Qué estas murmurando?- preguntó Charlie mirándolo interrogatoriamente.

-Nada importante.- respondió Bill, mientras observaba el cielo.

-Estás extraño, Bill.- dijo Charlie mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, para luego soltar una carcajada. -¿Acaso estás enamorado?- preguntó Charlie sin dudar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Charlie?- preguntó Bill de regreso, sin inmutarse.

-Bueno, está el hecho de que me estés preguntando como se siente estar enamorado y que te quedaras meditando sobre mi respuesta de que Mía es la que me salva de toda la conmoción que hay en el colegio.- respondió Charlie sin dudar, haciendo que su hermano enarcara una ceja.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan perspicaz, Charles?-cuestionó Bill con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora estamos hablando en serio. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas Charles.- dijo Charlie como respuesta. -Pregunta lo que quieras saber, Bill. Sabes que te responderé sinceramente a todo lo que preguntes.- añadió mirando seriamente a su hermano mayor.

-Te he notado un poco pensativo y me he dado cuenta de que últimamente te quedas mirando a Hermione a la distancia más a menudo.- comenzó a decir Bill, mirando aún al cielo, para luego enfocar a su hermano. -¿Qué te traes entre manos?-preguntó con seriedad.

-Como siempre tan observador. No esperaba menos de ti, hermano.- respondió Charlie con tranquilidad mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. -¿Alguna vez has pensado en como sería encontrar a alguien con la que quieras pasar todo el tiempo?- preguntó Charlie con suavidad.

-Sinceramente, no. Aún hay mucho que conocer y que hacer antes de pensar en ello.- respondió Bill, observando la expresión algo taciturna de su hermano menor. -¿Tú si te lo has planteado?-preguntó de regreso el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

-En el pasado no.- respondió Charlie con simpleza. -Pero ahora ya no es necesario tampoco. Ya lo estoy viviendo.- dijo mientras enfocaba a su hermano seriamente. -Y quiero que dure para siempre.- añadió mientras giraba y miraba a la distancia. El sonido de risas desde el interior inundó toda la casa, hasta llegar a oídos de ellos, haciendo sonreír a Charlie con paz.

-Palabras grandes para alguien tan joven.- dijo su hermano mientras lo miraba seriamente.

-Cierto, pero las sensaciones que lo respaldan son igual o más grandes que las palabras.- respondió Charlie con una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan cursi, Charlie?- preguntó Bill con jocosidad, pero ambos sabiendo que lo decía en serio.

-Desde el momento en que me di cuenta que no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, Bill. Estoy seguro que desde ese momento me he convertido en este ser tan empalagoso.-respondió Charlie para luego soltar una carcajada. -Gracioso, ¿No es cierto?- añadió luego de parar de reír.

-Para nada.- respondió Bill con sinceridad. -¿Y que piensas hacer en un futuro? Ya faltan seis meses para que se gradúen y aún no te decides por que quieres hacer.- preguntó Bill cambiando el tema, lo que hizo sonreír a Charlie.

-Eso mismo podría decir yo, llevas casi dos años de vago. Es que no piensas buscar profesión.- respondió Charlie con tono bromista.

-¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que ando de vago?- preguntó Bill mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. -Para tu información estoy estudiando para deshacer maldiciones y ahora me encuentro en mis días libres, niñato. Sólo me tomé seis meses de descanso luego de salir de Hogwarts, pero no había encontrado oportunidad de decirtelo.-añadió para luego darle un golpe en el brazo. -Veo que te has seguido ejercitando. La última vez que te pegué en el brazo no lo tenías así.- dijo luego de alejar su puño.

-Si, lo normal para los entrenamientos con el equipo de Gryffindor.- dijo Charlie con naturalidad para luego devolverle el golpe a Bill. -Y esto por decirme niñato.- dijo para luego echarse a reír con Bill.

-No me cambies el tema y dime que has estado pensando para profesión.- dijo Bill cuando paró de reír.

-Lo de siempre, en realidad.- respondió Charlie con descuido. -Todavía no estoy seguro si quiero ser jugador de quidditch o Dragonolista.- añadió a lo que escuchó la risa de Bill.

-Ciertamente estas en el mismo punto del principio. Siete años han pasado y aún sigues con el mismo pensamiento.-dijo entre risas el mayor de los Weasley.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar un poco más para ver como se van desarrollando las cosas y así poder decidir.- respondió Charlie mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Y he de imaginar que ese desarrollo de las cosas depende de Hermione, ¿no es cierto?- murmuró Bill notando como su hermano se sonrojaba inmediatamente, lo que lo hizo sonreír condescendiente. -En verdad que estás perdido, hermano. No esperé verte así tan pronto.- dijo Bill a lo que pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro de Charlie. -Pero que se puede hacer, si la pequeña cría de dragón esta creciendo tan rápidamente.- murmuró haciendo sonrojar aún más a su hermano.

-Cría de dragón.- repitió suavemente Charlie. -Me has llamado así desde hace varios años, pero de un tiempo para acá no lo has hecho. Pensé que se te había olvidado.- dijo Charlie con suavidad, a lo que Bill simplemente negó en silencio.

-No se me ha olvidado, tan sólo te he dejado notar por ti mismo que eres un dragón en realidad.- respondió Bill con simpleza, a lo que Charlie lo miró con silencioso y sincero agradecimiento al momento de separarse.

-Bill, ¿tú sabias como es la relación entre dragones de sexo opuesto?- preguntó Charlie mirando a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa.

-Charlie, tú no me estás queriendo decir que…-comenzó a decir Bill mirándolo sorprendido.

-Quiero estar junto a ella todo el tiempo y se lo voy a pedir. Quiero compartir mi vida sólo con Mía.- interrumpió mientras miraba al interior de la casa, donde se escuchaban las risas de sus demás hermanos.

-¿Casarte a esta edad? ¿Estás loco, Charlie?- pregunta sorprendido Bill, ante un tranquilo Charlie.

-Para nada, Bill. No he estado más seguro de algo en esta vida.- responde Charlie para luego girarse y encararlo. -Ella es. Ella es a quien estaba esperando a pesar de no saberlo.- murmuró con seriedad y con sentimiento. -Y tú mismo me lo has dicho todos estos años, soy un dragón de corazón y no puedo negar la verdad que está ante mis ojos.- comenta mientras se acerca a su hermano con una leve sonrisa. -Y para nuestro beneficio o desgracia, hermano, los dragones escogen una pareja de por vida.-

-Comprendo que estés enamorado, pero aún me parece demasiado pronto para pensar en matrimonio.- murmuró Bill resignado.

-Cuando llegue el momento que te toque a ti, entenderás por completo el porqué pienso así.- respondió Charlie con simpleza, mientras se tocaba la cadena que pendía de su cuello. -Simplemente no puedo evitar querer tenerla a mi lado eternamente. En algún momento tú lo experimentaras y no importará la edad o cualquier obstáculo. Todo lo que podrás ver frente a ti será su sonrisa y su rostro, que hará que todo esfuerzo valga la pena.- murmura ensimismado, haciendo suspirar a su hermano mayor.

-Aún creo que es precipitado, pero si estás tan seguro de ello puedes llamarme y te ayudaré en lo que sea.- dijo Bill mientras se levantaba del suelo. -¿Y cuando piensas pedírselo? Pregunto para ver si tengo tiempo de prepararme psicológicamente para la reacción de mamá cuando se enteré.- preguntó Bill, haciendo reír a Charlie, que también se levantaba del suelo.

-El día del baile de graduación.- respondió Charlie con seguridad. -Ese día pienso pedírselo. Mientras tanto consigo todo lo que necesito.- dijo Charlie con simpleza.

-¿Y como piensas conseguir un anillo? No creo que tengas el suficiente gusto y tiempo como para encontrar uno para ella.- preguntó haciendo que Charlie lo mirara fijamente con una extraña sonrisa. -No estarás pensando que…- comenzó a decir Bill a lo que Charlie comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, y al momento de pasar junto a él, colocó por un segundo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor.

-Siempre has sido popular con las chicas, supongo que alguna de tus compañeras de clase podría asesorarte un poco sobre ello. Ya que tú tienes más libertad para buscarlo que yo.- dijo Charlie al tiempo que entraba a la casa, dejando a Bill en la terraza negando en silencio, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

_**Febrero del 90**_

Había pasado el último mes enredado por todo el tiempo que había comenzado a dedicarle a la preparación para los éxtasis, los entrenamientos de quidditch para el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw que sería en un mes y sobretodo, pensando en que podría gustarle a Hermione para San Valentín y sin darse cuenta los días se habían escapado entre sus dedos como arena y el bendito día había llegado sin demora.

Ahora se encontraba completamente espantado ante la perspectiva de que san Valentín fuera arruinado por todas las jóvenes que querían una cita con él y no aceptaran un "no" y un "tengo novia" por respuesta.

Se decidió ir a buscar a Hermione lo más pronto posible, antes de que se viera aprisionado por los regalos y chocolates que amenazaban perseguirlo. Caminó rápidamente por todos los pasillos desolados que conocía y sabía que llevaban hacia la biblioteca. Cuando al fin llegó, la encontró sentada tranquilamente en la mesa en la que siempre solía estar y compartir con él. La halló observando el exterior por la ventana y con los dedos jugueteando nerviosamente el borde de la página de un libro, que anteriormente debió haber estado leyendo.

Se acercó suavemente hasta ella y se colocó detrás, para cubrir sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos. Se agachó un poco y suspiró al oído de la castaña, haciendo que se erizara su piel y soltara un grito ahogado.

-Charlie.- murmuró suavemente para no ser reprendidos. -Sé que eres tú, así que mejor vamos a afuera a disfrutar el día.- añadió mientras seguía con los ojos cubiertos. El pelirrojo depositó un beso sobre su mejilla y descubrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con sus orbes cafés mirándolo fijamente. Sin poder evitarlo rozó sus labios con los de ella, y la escuchó suspirar, cuando se propuso besarla, vio como ella colocaba cierta distancia entre los dos. Sonrió al ver su cara sonrojada, mientras se colocaba de pie. -La biblioteca no es un lugar para hacer esto. Mejor vamos a otro lado.- respondió a la pregunta no formulada, encaminándose a la salida de la biblioteca.

Caminaron tranquilamente tomados de la mano hasta los terrenos cercanos al lago, donde tomaron asiento. Hermione observaba el lago mientras sus manos temblaban ligeramente, y de su boca salía vaho. Charlie la observó unos segundos, y sin pensar mucho sacó de su bolsillo un par de guantes. Tomando con suavidad las manos de la castaña, comenzó a colocar los guantes en las pequeñas manos de la joven, para luego frotarlas levemente.

-Se que son algo grandes para ti, pero te mantendrán los dedos tibios.- dijo mientras se quitaba la bufanda y la amarraba alrededor del cuello de la joven. Hermione lo observó en silencio y luego sonrió suavemente antes de acercarse lo suficiente y besarlo suavemente por largo tiempo.

Al separarse Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora ya no sentía frío al tener el cuerpo de Hermione abrazado y compartiendo el calor con él. En eso se propuso entregarle el regalo que había preparado para ella. Llevándose una mano a la chaqueta, sacó la pequeña bolsita de regalo, para colocarla frente a los ojos de la joven que lo miró sorprendida.

-Feliz San Valentín, Mía.- susurró Charlie al oído de Hermione. Hermione tomó el pequeño empaque y con cuidado lo abrió encontrándose con un par de aretes. Se trataban de un par de estrellas de plata con una pequeña piedra azul en el centro.

-Son hermosos, Charlie.- respondió Hermione mientras los observaba con cuidado.

-Me alegro que te hayan gustado.- dijo Charlie mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña.

-Yo también te tengo un regalo.- dijo Hermione mientras se giraba y lo observaba de frente. En ese momento se percató de que su chaqueta estaba entreabierta por el momento en que él se quitó la bufanda para dársela a ella. Allí en medio de su pecho y sobre su camisa se veía el dragón de plata. La joven se llevó ambas manos a la boca y ahogó una exclamación, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que buscó lo que había desatado esa reacción en su novia, encontrándose con la cadena. La joven la tomó con la yema de sus dedos, y temblorosa le dio la vuelta, leyendo la inscripción.

-Mía.- murmuró el joven sin saber que decir.

-Aún la tienes puesta.- murmuró la joven, sorprendiendo a Charlie. -Aún la usas.- dijo un poco más fuerte.

-Mía, ¿Fuiste tú?- preguntó mientras agarraba el dije entre sus manos. -Pero… ¿Cómo?- preguntó nuevamente mirándola fijamente.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir la joven mientras comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.

-Gracias, Mía.- dijo Charlie mientras la abrazaba firmemente. -Gracias por la cadena y por todo. No sabes lo mucho que busqué a la persona que me había mandado este regalo para hacerle saber lo agradecido que estaba.- dijo Charlie con sinceridad. -Y todo el tiempo fuiste tú. Ese día te convertiste en mi guía silenciosa. En mi fuerza interna y en mi compañía en la soledad. Y a pesar de no conocer tu nombre, sin saber como, te reconocí al verte de cerca.- continuó diciendo Charlie.

-Charlie.- susurró Hermione mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Ahora entiendo todo.- dijo Charlie con suavidad. -Te me fuiste metiendo lentamente hasta llegar y correr libremente por mis venas, de donde ahora no te puedo ni quiero sacar.- añadió con cariño, mientras le acariciaba los rizos castaños. -Te amo, Mía. Te amo tanto y desde hace tanto tiempo.- concluyó para simplemente abrazarla con todo lo que llevaba guardado en su interior. Lo había dicho por fin, a pesar de saber exactamente cuales eran sus sentimientos, era difícil nombrarlos tal y cual eran. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, logró decírselos a Hermione.

-Yo también te amo, Charlie.- susurró Hermione mientras lo abrazaba con desesperación, en medio de traicioneras lágrimas.

* * *

_**Mayo del 90**_

Y nuevamente el sabor dulce de la victoria le llenaba el alma. Por fin y luego de dos sufridos partidos, la copa de quidditch era por última vez de él. Nuevamente Gryffindor había conseguido la victoria sobre sus eternos rivales, con una diferencia de 50 puntos. Y era grande la dicha que inundaba el alma en ese momento, y recordar los brazos de hermione esperarlo frente al camerino con una sonrisa deslumbrante y los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas y de alegría, era algo que no podía describir. Como tampoco podía describir todos los besos que le había robado ese día en especial.

Se encontraba por fin libre de todas las ataduras que había tenido desde que regresó al colegio luego de las vacaciones de navidad. Por fin habían pasado los Éxtasis y podría despreocuparse de todo lo referente a esos exámenes. Y como también había acabado la temporada de quidditch, ahora tendría más tiempo para compartir con Hermione.

Sonrió pensando en ella, mientras reposaba en su cama. Era pasado medio día, y tenía esa hora libre, mientras Hermione se encontraba en Aritmancia. Estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos de todos los momentos compartidos, que difícilmente logro escuchar los picoteos en la ventana, hasta que estos se tornaron más fuertes. Se levantó y vio a la lechuza en el marco de la ventana, esperando para entrar. La observó un segundo y abrió la ventana para ver de qué se trataba. Inmediatamente la lechuza voló en el interior de la habitación, dejando caer un sobre encima de la cama del pelirrojo y saliendo por la ventana para continuar con su camino. Charlie cerró la ventana confundido, y se acercó a su cama. Tomó el sobre entre sus manos y leyó su nombre escrito en el. Sin dudarlo, la abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leer la carta que había en su interior.

* * *

Decisiones, decisiones. Difíciles decisiones. El tiempo comenzaba a pesar sobre su espalda y el momento de decidir sobre que hacer con su vida se acercaba. Había recibido una invitación de una escuela en Rumania para convertiste en un Dragonolista, supuso que había sido obra de Hagrid o del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que siempre lo había impulsado a seguir con su deseo de estar entre dragones. Pero también había recibido una carta, días después, de un equipo de quidditch para que fuera a hacer las pruebas de ingreso. Nunca supo como se enteraron de que era un buen jugador, pero se sentía halagado por la propuesta. El único problema residía en que sería mejor para su futuro con Hermione, y que era lo que realmente deseaba hacer con su vida.

Había estado preparando todo lo necesario para el baile de graduación que se llevaría a cabo a mediados de Junio, y a decir verdad se sentía muy nervioso, pero con un poco de ayuda de Bill y de la novia de su hermano Percy, a escondidas de este, claro está, las cosas se iban dando lentamente. Ahora solo faltaba escoger bien entre las dos opciones, y esperar a que Hermione acepte los sentimientos que tenía fuertemente atados a ella. Al fin y al cabo, tal vez él para ella era una relación más. Para él, ella era su pareja de vida.

* * *

_**Junio del 90**_

Faltaban menos de dos días para el dichoso baile y estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Todo estaba listo para esa noche, lo único que faltaba era la túnica de gala, la bendita túnica para el baile. Le había escrito a su madre pidiendo la túnica para la ocasión, y al mismo tiempo le pidió desesperadamente a Bill que le ayudara a su madre a escoger, al fin y al cabo, no todos los días uno pide la mano del amor de su vida en matrimonio.

Pero la túnica aún no llegaba y se estaba comenzando a preocupar seriamente. Al fin había logrado tomar una decisión y esperaba compartirla con Hermione ese mismo día, luego de saber su respuesta. Había escogido quedarse y hacer las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch y así no tener que pedirle que se fuera con él a Rumania. Y aunque ya había elegido eso, aún quería saber su opinión al respecto. Ahora solo falta lidiar un poco con los nervios e ir a recoger el anillo que se encontraba en las tres escobas, bajo el cuidado de Madame Rosmerta. Y todo, teniendo cuidado de que Hermione no lo descubriera.

* * *

Había logrado escabullirse un segundo hasta las tres escobas el día en que tenían permiso para comprar los últimos detalles para el baile, y por fin había recibido la túnica en la mañana. Junto con ella, una nota de parte de Bill venía y se sintió fuertemente agradecido con su hermano mayor. Ahora el siguiente paso sería lidiar con toda la ansiedad que cargaba en su cuerpo. Se vio por última vez en el espejo y sonrió completamente nervioso. En ese momento sintió una mano colocarse sobre su hombro y vio el reflejo de Michael, un compañero de habitación y amigo cercano.

-No te preocupes, Charlie. Es tan solo un baile, nada más.- trató de animarlo Michael, con una sonrisa sincera y los ojos entrecerrados. Si el buen Michael, supiera. Negó mentalmente y sonrió un poco más relajado a su amino de cabellos negros y sonrisa sincera. Si todo salía bien, él sería el primero en enterarse.

-Tienes razón. Es un baile nada más.- respondió Charlie mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

-Además, no hay mucho de que preocuparse. Hales no dejará de quererte por no saber bailar bien.- bromeó Michael, para luego soltar una carcajada y salir por la puerta de la habitación, seguido de Charlie que reía con él, libre de toda tensión.

Bajaron las escaleras y los pasillos y la esperó a la entrada del Gran comedor. Llevaba diez minutos de espera, junto a Michael y su novia Victoria, una Hufflepuff risueña y espontánea de su mismo año. Estaban hablando tranquilamente de los exámenes y de la gran temporada que había tenido Gryffindor desde que Charlie se había convertido en el buscador del equipo, cuando se le dio por voltear y mirar las escaleras. Allí, bajando con paso lento y grácil, venía Hermione.

Llevaba puesta una túnica color perla, que se ceñía a su figura con delicadeza y realzaba sus atributos, con los hombros descubiertos y parte de sus piernas al descubierto por la asimetría de la falda, que llegaba a media pierna. Llevaba puestas unas zapatillas amarradas al talón del mismo color que el vestido y estaba suavemente maquillada, únicamente para resaltar aquellos ojos que lo habían hechizado hace tiempo. Sus mejillas se veían rosadas por la atención recibida y su cabello caía liso como una cascada por su espalda, únicamente adornado por un broche que mantenía el flequillo en su lugar.

-Mía.-susurró anonadado, mientras sus pies le guiaban a donde se encontraba la joven. Con cuidado tomó una de sus manos y la cubrió con las suyas, para luego mirarla a los ojos. -Esta noche luces Hermosa, Mía.- dijo mirándola fijamente y perdiéndose una vez más en esos ojos cafés. Ya que había descubierto que mientras pudiera verla, sería feliz.

* * *

Había pasado un buen rato bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta, pero se acercaba el momento de la verdad. Aún estaba algo nervioso, pero al sentir la suavidad y el calor del cuerpo de Hermione, le ayudaba a relajarse y dejarse llevar por la noche. se sintió realmente bien cuando colocó su brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Hermione y comenzaron a bailar, ante la mirada de muchas personas, y el notar la mirada cohibida y el sonrojo en su rostro, le hacían querer protegerla de todas las miradas, pero a la vez, le parecían enternecedor esa reacción por parte de ella.

La llevó a la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas y tomó una copa para ella y otra para él. Necesitaba un poco de coraje, para dar el primer paso. Tomó lentamente el contenido de su copa y la observó mirar alegre a todas partes. Se veía tan radiante y brillaba con luz propia, y al parecer todos pensaban lo mismo, porque no podían evitar posar sus ojos en ella. Sacando valor, tomó su mano libre y la acercó a su pecho.

-Mía.- la llamó suavemente, haciendo que ella se girara para verlo. Acercó su rostro al de ella, y la besó dejando su alma en ese beso, esperando que ese no fuera el último, dado a lo que seguiría en el transcurso de la noche. -Tengo algo que darte.- dijo mientras dejaba la copa vacía en la mesa, para luego buscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. De allí, sacó un sobre sellado, el cual le tendió mientras esquivaba la mirada interrogante de la joven.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la castaña, tomando el sobre entre sus manos.

-Es algo que debes leer. Por favor memorízalo, porque luego de que lo leas dos veces, se quemará.- respondió mientras reunía el valor para mirarla a la cara. -Sigue las indicaciones que ahí están. Te estaré esperando al final. Por favor, llega allá ya que te estaré esperando.- añadió para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Sintió los rayos del sol darle directamente en el rostro y se removió incomodo tratando de huir de ellos. Trató de cubrirse con las fundas, notando por primera vez que no estaba en su dormitorio en Gryffindor. Abrió sus ojos y los volvió a cerrar inmediatamente al sentir la molestia en los ojos. Los abrió de nuevo con cuidado, percatándose que aún se encontraba allí, acostado en el suelo y con la ropa del baile. Ese día era la graduación y ni siquiera sabía que hora era. Observó el reloj y vio que eran pasadas las 10 de la mañana. Era realmente tarde y la graduación sería en tres horas. Tenía que ir a bañarse y cambiarse. En ese momento cayó en cuenta. Hermione. Hermione no había aparecido en toda la noche.

Sintiéndose dolorosamente desorientado y confundido, reunió sus cosas, y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, deseando que nadie lo viera con las mismas ropas del día anterior. Escabulléndose por los pasillos desolados del castillo, logró llegar a la torre, donde pocos se encontraban, y que no paraban de mirarlo sorprendido. Sin mediar palabra, subió a su habitación y se despojó de sus ropas, y se dispuso a cambiarse por algo cómodo para descansar un rato antes de irse a bañar y alistar para la ceremonia. Ciertamente no tenía hambre y necesitaba tiempo para pensar. En eso escuchó la risa de Michael inundar el lugar.

-Con que por fin se te dio por regresar, Charlie.- dijo Michael al verlo acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. -De verdad que me preocupaste al no aparecer en toda la madrugada y en casi toda la mañana, aunque supongo que te debiste haber divertido al no querer aparecer tan pronto.- continuó charlando, mientras se acercaba a la cama. En ese momento, Charlie abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. -¿Qué sucede, Charlie?- preguntó preocupado al notar la expresión de su rostro.

-Lo arruiné.- murmuró Charlie con tristeza. -Lo arruiné todo por mis ansias y ni impaciencia.- dijo más fuerte, ahora con rabia entremezclada con la tristeza.

-¿Qué arruinaste, amigo?- preguntó Michael mirándolo seriamente.

-Mi relación con Mía.- dijo Charlie mientras se cubría los ojos con un brazo, intentando evadir la mirada preocupada de Michael. -Ayer le dejé un mensaje, para que nos encontráramos al final de la noche.- continuó diciendo cada vez más desesperado. -Le pedí matrimonio, Maldita sea.- casi gritó mientras sentía como sus lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas. -Y estaba allí, en el lugar donde le dije que la esperaría para conocer su respuesta. Pero nunca llegó.- continuó narrando sin pausa alguna. -Ahora no sé que será de nuestra relación. No sé que será de nosotros.- concluyó con dolor y en voz baja.

-Charlie, tranquilo. Tal vez pasó algo ayer que le impidió llegar a donde estabas y ahora Hales se encuentra dando vueltas por el castillo buscándote.- dijo Michael tratando de animarlo. -Porque no te cambias y vamos a buscarla. Le podemos preguntar a victoria si la ha visto.- añadió rápidamente mientras obligaba al pelirrojo a pararse y lo conducía al baño.

-Gracias, Michael. Eres un gran amigo.- dijo Charlie mientras entraba al baño y se disponía a bañarse.

-De nada, Charlie.- respondió Michael, antes de que cerrara la puerta del baño.

* * *

Faltaba menos de una hora para la ceremonia y todos los estudiantes de séptimo se encontraban dando vueltas por todos lados, intentando tomarse fotos con sus amigos y pasar los últimos momentos juntos.

Comenzó a buscar en todos los lugares donde Hermione podría estar y no aparecía por ningún lado. Había dado vueltas por una hora y aún no la encontraba. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella, y comenzó a preguntarle a todos los compañeros de curso de ella, desesperándose al no encontrar respuesta. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la oficina del jefe de casa de ravenclaw, esperando que él, al menos lograr ayudarle a encontrar a Hermione.

En el camino hacía el salón de Encantamientos se encontró con el profesor Dumbledore que venía tranquilamente caminado. Al momento de pasar a su lado, sintió que algo iba mal. Una extraña sensación le llenaba el pecho y sentía que iba a hacerle explotar la cabeza. En ese momento escuchó su nombre.

-Señor Weasley.- lo llamó el director del colegio, a lo que el pelirrojo se detuvo.

-Profesor, yo…- comenzó a replicar el pelirrojo cuando se vio interrumpido por el mayor.

-Ven conmigo un momento, señor Weasley. Tengo algo importante que decirte.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras comenzó a caminar rumbo a los terrenos del colegio. Lo siguió en silencio por unos minutos hasta que vio que se habían alejado de donde estaban los estudiantes y podían conversar tranquilamente. Se quedó observando el perfil del director y se preguntó que era aquello de lo que tenían que hablar.

-Profesor, ¿De qué quería usted hablar?- preguntó Charlie al verse a solas con el director del colegio.

-Lo que estas buscando ya no se encuentra en Hogwarts.- respondió el director mientras miraba a la distancia.

-¿Hermione?, ¿Se esta refiriendo a Hermione?- preguntó Charlie un tanto intranquilo al profesor. -¿Dónde esta ella, profesor?- preguntó Charlie, desesperándose ante el mutismo del mayor.

-No lo sé, Señor Weasley. Realmente no se donde se encuentre en este momento la señorita Hales, pero le puedo asegurar que no se encuentra en los terrenos del colegio.- dijo Dumbledore antes de dar media vuelta. –Creo que es momento que te prepares para la graduación. Falta poco tiempo y aún no te has arreglado.- añadió mientras comenzaba a caminar, dejando a Charlie mirando su espalda.

-Mía.- susurró luego de llevar un rato mirando la lejanía en silencio y sin querer hacerlo, comenzó su camino hacia la torre. Debía alistarse, faltaba muy poco para la graduación.

* * *

Había acabado. Su estancia en Hogwarts había terminado tal y como había comenzado. Sin Hermione a su lado. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se obligó a no demostrar nada ante su familia y sus amigos. No era el momento para ello. Vio como su madre lloraba de alegría abrazada a su padre y como todo el mundo sonreía feliz. Lastimosamente el no podía compartir el mismo pensamiento. Había hablado con Michael de la desaparición de Hermione y supo que su amigo no entendía del todo su reacción, pero al menos lo intentaba y hacía lo posible por darle todo su apoyo. Lo cual agradecía con todo el corazón.

-Charlie.- lo llamó Michael, mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa. -Charlie, me aceptaron en la escuela de Aurores. La carta llegó esta mañana a la casa. ¿No es genial?- preguntó Michael emocionado.

-Bastante, amigo. Felicitaciones.- respondió Charlie, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez desde que la ceremonia había comenzado.

-¿y tú que vas a hacer?- preguntó Michael mirándolo interrogante.

-Me voy a ir a Rumania. Quiero convertirme en un Dragonolista.- respondió Charlie mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello y apretaba la cadena que reposaba bajo sus ropas.

-No crees que estas llevando esto muy lejos. Unos días atrás me habías comentado sobre unas propuestas para ser jugador de quidditch, y ahora sales con que te piensas marchar a Rumania. Me pregunto hermano, ¿Esto es por Hales?- preguntó Michael mirándolo seriamente. -Ella no es la única mujer en Reino Unido, hermano. Y creo que es demasiado irte tan lejos para olvidarla.- preguntó mirándolo preocupado.

-Michael.- murmuró en voz baja negando en silencio. -Mi destino es estar allá entre dragones y haré lo posible por cumplirlo. Es lo que a Mía le hubiera gustado que hiciera, ya que había escogido jugar quidditch solo para quedarme con ella.- dijo Charlie mirando a su amigo con sinceridad. -Además, para mi no hay más mujeres en el mundo, Michael. Mi mundo era Mía y lo seguirá siendo hasta que muera.- añadió con seguridad, para luego notar la mirada preocupada de su amigo.

-¿No estas exagerando, Charlie?-cuestionó Michael Preocupado.

-No. Estoy siendo sincero.- dijo Charlie para luego sonreír con melancolía. -Estoy siendo muy sincero, ya que al fin y al cabo tengo alma de dragón. Y para mi desgracia Michael, los dragones sólo aman una vez en la vida.- dijo Charlie para luego simplemente sonreír con aquella sonrisa quebrada que queda luego de una profunda herida y alejarse de su amigo, dispuesto a marcharse del castillo. Necesitaba irse lo más pronto posible del lugar que tantas memorias agridulces le traían.


	3. El Final

**_Hola a todo el mundo. Feliz Navidad y Feliz año 2009._**

**_En fin, seré breve dado a la longitud del capitulo. Quiero disculparme con todos por la demora, pero me había sido imposible conectarme a Internet, a parte de por asuntos familiares me había atrasado un poco en terminar el fic. Pero ahora que ya estoy libre, lo subo. Espero que sea de su agrado y me deje una opinión. Si, sé que es mortalmente largo este último capitulo, pero es que había tanto que contar y como me dijeron que solo podrían ser tres capítulos, este tendría que contar todo. Aquí hay pedazos de conversación que extraje textualmente del cáliz de fuego, aunque las descripciones las coloqué yo, espero que esto no sea considerado fraude ni nada. Por esa razón me demoré, ya que tenía que seguir la línea de los libros, para que fuera entendible la trama. Como saben, H.P y Co. Pertenecen a J.K Rowling, pero la trama de este fic es mía._**

**_Disfrútenlo, y gracias por su espera y paciencia._**

**

* * *

Capitulo 3**

**El Final**

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Año 1991**_

Observó el territorio que se extendía frente a él, protegido por los Cárpatos y a donde ningún muggle podría llegar. Llevaba año y medio en la Reserva del Longhorn Rumano, pero había días en los que el tiempo parecía no pasar. Aún estaba esa herida abierta y sangrante, y que al parecer no sanaría en mucho tiempo. Hermione. Aún era dulcemente doloroso recordarla, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella cada día por igual. Aún podía sentirla cerca, misteriosamente cerca. Sonrió nostálgico al recordar la navidad compartida en familia y los momentos vividos. Caminó rumbo a la que era y sería su casa durante su vida en Rumania, y se preguntó como estaría su familia ahora. Ginny, su pequeña Ginny debería sentirse sola sin sus hermanos, y Ron, Ron debía estar conociendo lo deslumbrante que era Hogwarts en invierno. Se preguntó si el pequeño Ron ya tendría amigos. También se preguntó como estarían pasándola Percy ahora que era Prefecto y los gemelos más grandes e incontrolables.

Había tenido hacía pocos días noticias de Bill, donde le comentaba que estaba bastante ocupado y entretenido en Egipto, y que era una experiencia única. Sonrió pensando en lo lejos que se encontraban uno al otro, pero que con las constantes cartas aparentaba ser menor la distancia. Aunque ahora el condenado se regodeaba de estar en un clima templado, mientras el azote del invierno caía sobre los Cárpatos Rumanos. Pero no podía enojarse, ese era Bill.

Observó luz en el interior de su casa, y se preguntó quien podría ser. Preparó su varita, la cual estaba en el interior de su chaqueta, y la apretó firmemente entre sus manos. Caminó con paso firme y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, encontrándose con un par de brazos que lo rodearon sin demora y ese olor tan conocido.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo trasmitirse a él y veía el cabello rojo característico. En ese instante levantó la mirada y vio a su padre, sonriendo condescendiente y levantando ligeramente los hombros. -Mamá, Papá. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Vinimos a visitarte, Charlie. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos noticia tuyas y estábamos tan preocupados, que decidimos venir y ver que sucedía contigo.- respondió la señora weasley, mientras se separaba y observaba a su segundo hijo con reprobación.

-Estoy bien, mamá.- respondió Charlie con monotonía. -Pero agradezco el que vinieran a visitarme. Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarles acerca de los demás.-añadió el joven con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras guiaba a su madre hasta el interior de la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

* * *

Hacía varios días que sus padres se habían ido de regreso a Gran Bretaña, y ahora sabía un poco más de su familia, a parte de recibir su tan conocido sweater Weasley de color verde. Estaba sorprendido al saber que el primer amigo de su hermano menor era Harry Potter. Pero lo que lo dejo extrañamente perplejo fue la mención de la otra amiga de Ron. _Hermione._ Hermione Granger. Nunca había conocido a otra persona con ese nombre tan peculiar, a parte de Mía. Tal vez era una coincidencia, o una jugarreta del mundo para burlarse un poco de él. Pero ahora mismo prefería no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, y simplemente seguir adelante. Las vacaciones habían acabado, y nuevamente de vuelta al trabajo, por lo que tenía que concentrarse en ello. Aunque una extraña sensación lo llenaba y le hacia sentir ansioso por algún motivo desconocido, no podía evitar preguntarse que podría ser. Bueno, solo podía esperar.

* * *

_**Año 1992**_

Observó una lechuza acercarse a donde se encontraba, y si no estaba equivocado, parecía una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts. Observó al ave descender lentamente y posarse sobre su brazo extendido, mostrándole una pata, con una carta aferrada a ella. La tomó con cuidado, para luego acariciar suavemente el plumaje de la lechuza. Abrió el sobre, y leyó la carta con rapidez. Era de Ron. Le contaba un poco de su vida en el colegio y de sus amigos, con una descripción muy típica de él. Además le hablaba de un dragón, un Ridgeback Noruego que Hagrid tenía y necesitaban sacar del castillo. Suspiró, y luego sonrió condescendiente. Al parecer Hagrid nunca cambiaría, y su hermano estaba lidiando ahora con sus descuidos, aunque era aventuras que le enseñarían cosas en un futuro. Sin esperar mucho, se acercó a su casa y buscó un par de pergaminos y una pluma. Necesitaba enviar una respuesta pronto a su hermano, además aprovecharía la oportunidad para cobrar un pequeño favor a Michael, quien vendría de visita con Victoria y Frank, un viejo compañero de curso.

Sonrió al imaginarse a su amigo trayendo un dragón de forma ilegal a Rumania. Sería divertido ver el rostro de Michael al momento de leer la carta, pero bueno, ahora solo podía esperar al día de su llegada, cuando el pelinegro apareciera con el entrecejo fruncido por la locura que estaba cometiendo, junto a una risueña Victoria.

* * *

Y habían llegado. Tuvo que esquivar el hechizo aturdidor de Michael al verlo acercarse, para poder mantenerse intacto. Gracias al cielo que tenía los reflejos de buscador, sino ese hechizo le habría dado sin lugar a dudas. Escuchó la risa de Victoria y de Frank mientras descendían con Norberto, simplemente alzó su brazo para saludarlos desde la tierra. Se veían bastante bien y alegres, a pesar de todos los altercados pasados.

-¿Cómo fue el viaje?- preguntó Charlie una vez que todos estuvieron en tierra.

-Emocionante.- respondió Victoria con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. -A parte de que conocimos a los amigos de tu hermano.- añadió la joven. -Fue una pena que tu hermano estuviera enfermo y no lo pudiéramos conocer.- dijo Victoria haciendo preocupar al pelirrojo,

-¿Ron está enfermo? ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga.

-Tranquilo. Sus amigos nos dijeron que tenía un resfriado y estaba en cama descansando. Nada serio.- respondió Michael tranquilizadoramente. -Pero Quien pensaría que nos encontraríamos con Harry Potter en nuestra búsqueda del dragón. Ciertamente siempre sales con algo inesperado, Charlie.- mencionó Frank con cierto entusiasmo, mientras golpeaba cariñosamente el brazo de su pelirrojo amigo.

-No fui yo quien salió con algo inesperado, fue mi hermano Ron.- respondió Charlie con tranquilidad, mientras se encogía de hombros. -Además Harry Potter sólo es un niño, al igual que Ron.- añadió restándole importancia.

-Tienes razón, pero eso no deja de ser sorprendente.- intervino Michael con una sonrisa. -Pero lo extraño del asunto fue la pequeña sabelotodo de su amiga, que nos preguntaba de todo acerca de la reserva.- añadió Michael con suavidad. -No se porqué, pero me resultaba conocida.- concluyó Michael, mirando a Charlie, para luego simplemente negar en silencio.

-A mi me recuerda a Hales. Tienen la misma mirada y el mismo color de cabello. Por un instante pensé que podría ser su hermana menor, si no es por el apellido.- dijo Victoria, haciendo que Michael la mirara con los ojos desorbitados, intentando detenerla. Charlie se quedó procesando la información, mientras sus ojos se opacaban por un instante. Entonces no había sido el único al que la niña le parecía extrañamente especial.

-Victoria.- murmuró Michael por lo bajo, haciendo que la joven se llevara las manos enguantadas a la boca y mirara al pelirrojo con vergüenza por su descuido.

-Tranquilo Michael, Victoria no ha dicho nada malo. Además, estamos hablando de una niña de once años que es amiga de mi hermano Ron. Ni que fuera un tabú mencionar a cualquier Hermione frente a mí.- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro, intentando tranquilizar a sus amigos.

-¿Seguro, Charlie?- preguntó Frank, quien se había quedado observando a su amigo en silencio.

-Seguro.- dijo simplemente el pelirrojo. -Ahora lo mejor es liberar a Norberto, que se ve algo inquieto y luego pasar por las oficinas para registrarlo, lo cual no nos tomará mucho tiempo. Una vez libres de eso, podremos disfrutar de una larga charla en mi casa. ¿No les parece?- dijo Charlie, con una sonrisa un poco más grande, mientras era observado fijamente por sus tres amigos.

* * *

Verano. Había llegado el verano a las montañas Rumanas y podía sentir el sol tocar su piel. El clima era fresco y los dragones estaban tranquilos. Aún dolía un poco la última travesura de quien en un principio pensó que era Norberto, y luego se convenció que en realidad Norberta le quedaba más acorde. Esa quemadura no sanaría muy pronto, pero al menos le dejaría una lección para la vida. Como todas las demás heridas del pasado. Y es que hay cosas que no se pueden aprender de otra manera sino es a golpes, como la mejor manera de curar a un dragón o como tratar con ellos. Son ese tipo de cosas que no se transmiten por los libros como debe ser. Y el sabor amargo que trae el desamor es otra de esas cosas que la vida se encarga de enseñar a las malas. Se quitó el sudor de la frente y observó todo lo que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Se sentía libre, libre entre dragones. A pesar que una parte de él reclamaba regresar a Reino Unido, se sentía conectado con este lugar. Y agradeció, a pesar del dolor que trajo consigo, lo que lo motivó a venir.

* * *

_**Año 1993**_

Egipto. El maravilloso y enigmático Egipto. Pasar ese verano en familia fue una bendición al agotador mes anterior, donde la mayoría de las hembras de la reserva estaban depositando sus huevos y las que no, estaban en su periodo fértil. Simplemente agotador. Agradecía tanto a la suerte de su padre al haber conseguido suficiente dinero para ese viaje, aunque ahora no le parecía tan bueno el clima de Egipto, donde el sol quemaba sin misericordia su piel.

Rió bastante al ver en lo que se habían convertido los gemelos en estos años, al notar lo alto que estaba Ron, y lo mucho que Ginny también había crecido. Ya su pequeña hermana no estaría sola en casa, sino cursaría segundo año en Hogwarts. La sintió abrazarlo firmemente al momento del reencuentro y se vio correspondiendo con el mismo sentimiento. La había extrañado tanto, que parecía chistoso en ese momento. Vio lo grande que estaba Percy, y como ostentaba orgulloso su placa de Premio Anual. Pensar que cuando se marchó de Hogwarts, él apenas estaba en cuarto. Particularmente no había día en el que no se sintiera relajado y tranquilo, donde las historias de sus momentos en el castillo y todo lo vivido en el último par de años eran la orden del día, sobretodo el ver la mueca de su madre al escuchar a su padre comentar del fabuloso vuelo que su Ford Anglia, Ron y Harry tuvieron el primer día de su segundo año. Simplemente necesitaba esa carga de tiempo en familia cada tanto, para poder sobrellevar la soledad que tenía.

* * *

Se había enterado por cartas de su padre lo que estaba sucediendo en casa. Al parecer Harry Potter cada vez se hacía más Weasley a pesar de su color de cabello. Pero escuchando las historias de sus hermanos y padres, no podía evitar pensar en él como un miembro más del clan Weasley. Aunque según parecía, estaba pasando por una etapa difícil al tener al asesino de sus padres rondado detrás de él. Ahora sólo podía esperar que nada malo pasara en el castillo, donde la mayoría de sus hermanos y sus amigos se encontraban. Pero a pesar de ello la medida tomada por el ministerio le parecía algo extrema al enviar tantos Dementores a un sitio donde habitaban tantos menores. Ojala no pasara nada malo a ningún estudiante del colegio, y mucho menos a alguno de sus hermanos. Sino, el mismo iría a buscar a aquel que osara a lastimar a uno de sus seres queridos, aunque tuviera que irse sin permiso de la reserva.

* * *

_**Año 1994**_

Y había llegado el tan esperado Mundial de Quidditch. Tuvo que cambiar turnos con la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo y hacer horas extras para poder conseguir el permiso para ese verano, pero valía la pena. Muy pocas veces podría darse el lujo de asistir a un mundial de quidditch. Había llegado dos días antes de lo previsto, y había tenido una acalorada discusión con su madre del porque de sus quemaduras y del largo de su cabello, con lo que simplemente pudo reír al mostrarle que Bill le ganaba en largo por mucho y que no podía hacer nada con las quemaduras. Al fin y al cabo eran parte de su oficio. Pero la discusión inicial por el pendiente de Bill, el cual su madre no debía enterarse que él se lo había mandado de Navidad, fue un rotundo fracaso, al igual que la del largo del cabello.

Ese día, la vio llegar por primera vez. Se acercó a la sala, y vio emerger una figura de entre las llamas. Una pequeña y frágil figura, que se limpiaba el polvorín de sus ropas antes de alzar la cara y dejar que sus ojos se encontrasen. Sintió que el mundo se detenía en un instante y como su corazón dejada de latir por un segundo. El ínfimo segundo que duró el encuentro de sus ojos con los de ella. Y la reconoció, con ese cuerpo de niña y su mirada avergonzada, la reconoció. No necesito de presentaciones o de segundas miradas. Era ella, y nadie más que ella. Todo en su interior se lo gritaba y estaba completamente seguro que era ella, tanto que podría jugarse su pasado y su futuro en ello. La persona que estaba frente a él era Hermione Granger, y también era Hermione Hales. Por fin la había encontrado. A ella, a su _Mía._

* * *

-¿Charlie?- escuchó que preguntaba Bill desde la puerta. Se encontraba sentado en su cama, con una mano cubriendo su rostro y la otra empuñada sobre la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

-Pasa, Bill.-respondió Charlie mientras descubría su cara y observaba a su hermano. Se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras Bill cerraba la puerta tras de si, y se sentaba en su cama, frente a Charlie.

-Charlie, sé lo que estás pensando.- musitó el mayor con lentitud, para luego suspirar.

-No creo que lo sepas, Bill.-respondió mirándolo fijamente. -Dudo que sepas lo que pasa por mi cabeza en este instante.-añadió mientras apretaba la cadena entre sus manos.

-Estás pensando en ella. Estas pensando en Hermione.- dijo el primogénito de los Weasley. -Comprendo que el nombre se te haga familiar, y que su color de cabello sea el mismo del de ella, pero esta persona que esta aquí es una niña, y es la mejor amiga de nuestro hermano.-añadió mirando fijamente a Charlie.

-Pensarás que estoy demente, pero sé que es ella.-dijo Charlie mirando a su hermano con seriedad. -Lo siento en mi interior y creo que es muy extraño, pero estoy completamente seguro de que esa niña es Mía.-sentenció mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa melancólica. -Supongo que esto esta conectado de alguna manera al porqué desapareció tan repentinamente aquella vez.-añadió sin perder esa sonrisa. -Y por más que le doy vueltas al asunto no encuentro una explicación lógica. Tan sólo este presentimiento.- dijo mirando al techo por un instante, antes de mirar a su hermano y fruncir el ceño.

-Charlie.- murmuró Bill observando a su hermano.

-No te pondrás ahora con sentimentalismos, Bill. Que a ti no te quedan.- dijo Charlie lanzándole una almohada a su hermano mayor, que la esquivó.

-Creo que ya es momento de que consigas una novia, Charlie.- dijo Bill mirando a su hermano, mientras tomaba la almohada entre sus manos. -Ya es hora de superar a Hermione y seguir adelante.- añadió con sinceridad y preocupación.

-Yo no quiero a otra persona, yo tengo a Mía y con eso me basta.- respondió Charlie. -Y sé que está en alguna parte, y tan solo debo esperar a que ella regrese a mí, por lo que es mejor que dejemos que el tiempo pase. Aún hay muchas cosas que necesito entender.-añadió Charlie mientras se colocaba de pie. -Mejor bajemos a la cocina, ya que al parecer mamá pronto nos gritará, algo me dice que los gemelos están a punto de hacer de las suyas de nuevo.- agregó antes de escuchar el potente grito de la señora Weasley retumbar toda la casa.

* * *

Estaba sentando en la cocina con Bill cuando sus hermanos aparecieron en casa, carcajeándose, aparentemente orgullosos de alguna travesura realizada. Habían ido a buscar a Harry Potter a la casa de sus tíos muggles, para ir al mundial de quidditch y pasar los últimos días de vacaciones antes de regresar al castillo. Allí fue cuando se fijó en el muchacho delgado de cabello negro y anteojos redondos que los miraba. Ese debía tratarse de Harry, el amigo de Ron. Observó a Ron y George sentarse junto a él y a Bill, mientras Harry entraba a la cocina y simplemente sonrió al muchacho, que se veía algo desorientado.

-¿Qué tal te va, Harry?- Saludó mientras le extendía la mano, a la espera que la tomara. Sintió la pequeña mano apretarle con algo de fuerza y sonrió nuevamente, mientras Bill se acercaba también dispuesto a saludar. Luego de ello se escuchó un estallido dando paso a la entrada del patriarca de la familia.

-¡No ha tenido ninguna gracia, Fred! ¿Qué demonios le diste a ese niño muggle?- preguntó el Señor Weasley mirando enojado a uno de los gemelos.

-No le di nada.- respondió Fred, con una sonrisa ma­ligna. -Sólo lo dejé caer... Ha sido culpa suya: lo cogió y se lo comió. Yo no le dije que lo hiciera.- añadió Fred mientras negaba con la cabeza y mostraba ambas manos en señal de desentendimiento.

-¡Lo dejaste caer a propósito!- vociferó el señor Weas­ley. -Sabías que se lo comería porque estaba a dieta...- añadió mientras miraba con reprobación a su hijo.

-¿Cuánto le creció la lengua?- preguntó George, con mucho interés.

-Cuando sus padres me permitieron acortársela había alcanzado más de un metro de largo.- respondió el hombre. Logrando que los menores soltaran una so­nora carcajada.

-¡No tiene gracia!- gritó el señor Weasley. -¡Ese tipo de comportamiento enturbia muy seriamente las relaciones entre magos y muggles! Me paso la mitad de la vida luchan­do contra los malos tratos a los muggles, y resulta que mis propios hijos...- comenzó a regañar el señor Weasley mientras miraba a sus hijos menores con enfado.

-¡No se lo dimos porque fuera muggle!- interrumpió Fred, indignado.

-No. Se lo dimos porque es un asqueroso bravucón.- explicó George. -¿No es verdad, Harry?- preguntó mirando al ojiverde.

-Sí, lo es.- contestó Harry seriamente, mientras miraba a los Gemelos.

-¡Ésa no es la cuestión!- repuso enfadado el señor Weasley. -Ya veréis cuando se lo diga a vuestra madre.- añadió mientras movía un dedo frente a ellos.

-¿Cuando me digas qué?- preguntó una voz tras ellos. La señora Weasley acababa de entrar en la cocina. -¡Ah, hola, Harry!- dijo sonriéndole al advertir que estaba allí. Luego volvió bruscamente la mirada a su man­do. -¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- preguntó haciendo que los menores tragaran en seco. Bill observaba todo tranquilamente y Charlie simplemente mantenía una pequeña sonrisa, intentando no demostrar lo mucho que se divertía, tratando de evitar así un futuro regaño por parte de su madre.

Observó como su padre dudaba en comentarle a su madre lo que había sucedido en la residencia muggle de Harry. Y es que por más enojado que estuviera su padre, sabía que no pensaba decirle nada a su madre. Aunque las cosas se complicaron inesperadamente. En ese momento, detrás de su madre apareció su hermana menor y Hermione. Observó como había un intercambio silencioso de saludos con Harry y como su hermana se sonrojaba fuertemente. Al parecer Ginny estaba floreciendo más pronto de lo que se imaginaba.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme, Arthur?- repitió la señora Weasley lentamente y con la mirada fija en su esposo.

-Nada, Molly.- farfulló el señor Weasley. -Fred y George sólo... He tenido unas palabras con ellos...- añadió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué han hecho esta vez?- preguntó la señora Weasley. -Si tiene que ver con los "Sortilegios Weas­ley"...- dijo la Señora Weasley mirando a sus hijos con fijeza.

-¿Por qué no le enseñas a Harry dónde va a dormir, Ron?- propuso Hermione desde la puerta, tratando de despejar el lugar.

-Ya lo sabe.- respondió Ron. -En mi habitación. Durmió allí la última...-añadió sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Podemos ir todos- dijo Hermione con una significa­tiva mirada, mientras lo interrumpía a media frase. Sonrió recordando ese tipo de miradas. Solía enviarlas cuando no podía hablar libremente, claro que casi siempre su receptor captaba las indirectas a la primera, no como su hermano menor.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Ron, cayendo en la cuenta. -De acuerdo.- agregó mientras se colocaba de pie y comenzaba a caminar con Harry fuera de la cocina.

-Sí, nosotros también vamos-dijo George, intentando escapar del regaño que se avecinaba.

-¡Vosotros os quedáis donde estáis!- gruñó la señora Weasley, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Observó como los integrantes más jóvenes de la casa se perdían por la puerta y tomaban rumbo a la habitación de Ron. Suspiró resignado, intentando prepararse mentalmente para otro de los regaños monumentales de su madre.

* * *

-Estoy aburrido.-murmuró mientras veía a su hermano sonreír de medio lado. Observó las mesas que estaban frente a si, y sonrió también. Su madre les había mandado a colocar las mesas en el jardín para la cena de esa noche, pero aún faltaba mucho tiempo para ello. Tenían tiempo de sobra para hacer algo entretenido antes de comer.

-¿Qué esperas entonces?- dijo Bill mientras levitaba una mesa con un movimiento de varita. Sin esperar, blandió su varita e hizo levitar otra mesa, para luego mandarla contra la de Bill y comenzar una pequeña batalla. Comenzaron a reírse mientras veían como ambas mesas chocaban una y otra vez, intentando haciéndose retroceder una a la otra, y como de la nada, risas y gritos emocionados se unían a sus risas. Observó por el rabillo del ojo y la vio mirándolo entre preocupada y divertida, como solía verlo cada vez que le pedía acompañarlo a hacer alguna locura en el bosque. Esa era una de las miradas que jamás podría olvidar, y que hacía que se le acelerara el corazón de golpe. En ese instante perdió la concentración por un segundo y notó como la mesa de Bill se estrellaba con fuerza contra la suya y le partía una de sus patas. Se oyó entonces un traqueteo, y, al mirar todos hacia arriba, vieron a Percy asomando la cabeza por la ventana del segundo piso.

-¿Queréis hacer menos ruido?- gritó mientras los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo siento, Percy. -se disculpó Bill con una leve risa. -¿Cómo van los culos de los calderos?- preguntó divertido mientras miraba como el entrecejo de su hermano se fruncía cada vez más.

-Muy mal. -respondió Percy malhumorado, y volvió a cerrar la ventana dando un golpe. Se rieron disimuladamente, mientras colocaban las mesas en el césped y con un movimiento de varita, Bill volvió a pegar la pata de la mesa, para luego hacer aparecer unos manteles que colocaron encima de ellas.

-Bueno, hemos acabado. Ahora les toca a ustedes su parte.- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras se guardaba la varita en el bolsillo y miraba a Bill agradecido. Había logrado sacar todo el estrés acumulado, y ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

* * *

Llevaba todo el día con la deliciosa ansiedad y el entusiasmo bullendo en sus venas. Y por fin, el momento que había estado esperando en el transcurso del día había llegado. Se sintió vivo y con las energías a toda marcha. Estaba viendo el partido de Irlanda contra Bulgaria, y se sintió pleno. Al igual de cómo se sentía cuando estaba entre dragones. Observó el rostro emocionado de sus hermanos y la mirada curiosa de Hermione. Que luego se volvió horrorizada y consternada como la de Ginny al ver el como Lynch se estrellaba contra el suelo por el Amago de Wronski que había realizado Krum. Sonrió complacido por lo que estaba viviendo, y se imaginó el rostro celoso de Michael cuando le contara que había estado en el mundial de quidditch. Respiró profundo y sintió esa energía llenarlo de nuevo y vio todo desde otra perspectiva. En el pasado, él era el que estaba en la escoba. Ahora veía el mundo desde la tierra y no surcando los cielos en su escoba. Era en ese momento en el que un pequeño indicio de remordimiento llenaba su corazón al pensar que él podría haber estado allí, jugando contra personas de todas las naciones. Dando lo máximo de si mismo, y entregando el alma en el campo. Pero el recordar el paisaje de los Cárpatos y como se siente volar junto a Dragones, cualquier partido de quidditch queda opacado. Sonrió mientras observaba levemente a sus hermanos gritar emocionados mientras Krum, con la nariz rota, perseguía la snitch antes de que el buscador irlandés la atrapara. Se preparó para escuchar el golpe seco, y como había previsto, observó como el buscador irlandés chocaba nuevamente contra el suelo, mientras Krum se alzaba en el aire con la snitch entre sus manos, con la túnica llena de sangre y un desconcertante resultado de Irlanda 170 – Bulgaria 160. Definitivamente este mundial se estaba colocando cada vez más interesante.

* * *

Escucharon gritos provenientes del exterior y levantándose para averiguar, salió con Bill fuera de la tienda, encontrándose con un paisaje completamente diferente al que pocas horas antes había. La gente gritaba y corría hacia todas las direcciones mientras otras eran levitadas y gritaban descontroladas. Cantidades de hechizos iban de un lado para el otro, y todo estaba hecho un caos. Corrió y despertó a Percy y a su padre, mientras Bill, Percy y él, se alistaban. Cuando Ron, los gemelos, Ginny, Harry y Hermione salieron a su encuentro, ya estaban vestidos y con varitas en manos dispuestos a ayudar al ministerio. Todo sea por proteger a su familia y seres queridos. Todo sea por proteger a Mía. La observó un instante, enfundada en la bata que cubría el camisón con el que se había acostado a dormir y con su cabello amarrado en una trenza que caía sobre uno de sus hombros. Se veía realmente tierna y se encontró incapaz de moverse. Sintió un codazo, y observó como Bill lo miraba fijamente, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la multitud. Lanzó una última mirada a su padre que les indicaba refugiarse en el bosque, y una a la castaña, antes de dirigirse sin dudar a la multitud. Tenían que detener cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando para que todos estén a salvo.

* * *

Todo había acabado. Habían logrado controlar a los encapuchados, y aunque les había costado rasguños, golpes y algunas heridas, nada lo suficientemente serio como para tener que ir de urgencia a San Mungo. Pero de un momento a otro vieron aparecer la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, y los gritos no se hicieron esperar nuevamente. Sintió como su alma se llenaba de angustia, y comenzó a buscar a sus hermanos, mientras se internaba en el bosque, desesperado con Bill y Percy a sus espaldas. A los pocos minutos, y luego de varios gritos, vio aparecer a Fred, George y a Ginny. Pero Ron, Harry y Hermione no aparecían. Se propuso buscarlos un poco más, cuando sintió la mano de Bill posarse sobre su hombro y apretarlo firmemente.

-Papá los está buscando con los demás del ministerio. Es mejor dejarles eso a ellos. Ginny y los gemelos están asustados y nos necesitan ahora.-dijo Bill, mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Ginny abrazada fuertemente de Fred. Asintió en silencio, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, para luego tomar a Ginny y guiarla rumbo a la tienda.

* * *

Bill estaba sentado a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, colocándose una sábana al brazo, que sangraba profusamen­te, mientras él se observaba el pecho, donde tenía un desgarrón muy grande en su camisa. Percy estaba buscando algo para controlar la hemorragia de su nariz, aunque su rostro se notaba satisfecho a pesar del dolor que le producía. Fred, George y Ginny se encontraban un poco más tranquilos, pero aún así se les notaba más pálidos de lo normal. Lo cual era entendible, aún estaban asustados y sin noticias de los demás. Decidió salir un rato y esperar a su padre y a los demás aparecer. Tal vez así podría menguar un poco la ansiedad que sentía. Cuando se dispuso a salir, primero asomó la cabeza y logró reconocer a la figura de su padre acercarse en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?- preguntó en la oscuridad, mientras se hacía a un lado. -Fred, George y Ginny volvieron bien, pero los otros...- continuó diciendo desde el interior de la tienda.

-Aquí los traigo.- respondió el señor Weasley, aga­chándose para entrar en la tienda, seguido de los tres menores, lo cual logró tranquilizarlo. Caminó tras de ellos, hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se sentó junto a Bill.

-¿Los habéis atrapado, papá?- preguntó Bill de in­mediato, al verlo entrar. ¿Quién invocó la Marca?- cuestionó de nuevo, mientras su padre se acercaba a donde estaba.

-No, no los hemos atrapado- repuso el señor Weas­ley. -Hemos encontrado a la elfina del señor Crouch con la varita de Harry, pero no hemos conseguido averiguar quién hizo realmente aparecer la Marca.- explicó el señor Weasley mientras se masajeaba el punte de la nariz.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Bill, Charlie y Percy al unísono.

-¿La varita de Harry?- dijo Fred.

-¿La elfina del señor Crouch?- inquirió Percy, ató­nito, mientras dejaba de lado por un instante el intentar para el sangrado.

Con ayuda de Harry, Ron y Hermione, el señor Weasley logró explicar todo lo sucedido en el bosque, mientras los tres se encontraban perdidos y la marca se encontraba en el cielo. Al finalizar el rela­to, Percy se mostraba indignado.

-¡Bueno, el señor Crouch tiene toda la razón en querer deshacerse de semejante elfina!- dijo. -Escapar cuando él le mandó expresamente que se quedara... Avergonzarlo ante todo el Ministerio... ¿En qué situación habría quedado él si la hubieran llevado ante el Departamento de Regula­ción y Control...?- continuó diciendo Percy.

-Ella no hizo nada...- lo interrumpió Hermione con brusquedad. -¡Sólo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el mo­mento equivocado!- añadió mientras su entrecejo se fruncía. Charlie escuchaba en silencio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la participación de la castaña. Cada gesto, cada postura y hasta la forma de hablar le recordaban a Mía. Eso no podía ser una coincidencia. Percy se quedó quieto y en silencio, observando sorprendido a la joven. Al parecer no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de ella.

-¡Hermione, un mago que ocupa una posición cómo la del señor Crouch no puede permitirse tener una elfina do­méstica que hace tonterías con una varita mágica!- declaró Percy pomposamente, recuperando el aplomo.

-¡No hizo tonterías con la varita!- gritó Hermione. -¡Sólo la recogió del suelo!- añadió enojada, al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de la rabia.

-Bueno, ¿puede explicar alguien qué era esa cosa en forma de calavera?- pidió Ron, impaciente. -No le ha he­cho daño a nadie... ¿Por qué le dais tanta importancia?-dijo exasperado.

-Ya te lo dije, Ron, es el símbolo de Quien-tú-sabe-s- explicó Hermione, antes de que pudiera contestar ningún otro. -He leído sobre el tema en _Auge y calda de las Artes Oscuras_.-añadió en tono de reproche, mientras miraba fijamente al último de los varones Weasley.

-Y no se la había vuelto a ver desde hacia trece años-- añadió en voz baja el señor Weasley. -Es natural que la gente se aterrorizara... Ha sido casi cómo volver a ver a Quien-tú-sabes.-

-Sigo sin entenderlo- dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrece­jo. -Quiero decir que no deja de ser simplemente una señal en el cielo.-

-Ron, Quien-tú-sabes y sus seguidores mostraban la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo cada vez que cometían un asesi­nato.- repuso el señor Weasley. -El terror que inspiraba... No puedes ni imaginártelo. Eres demasiado joven. Imagínate que vuelves a casa y ves la Marca Tenebrosa flotando justo encima, y comprendes lo que estás a punto de encontrar den­tro.- dijo mientras se estremecía de pies a cabeza. -Era lo que más te­mía todo el mundo. Lo peor.-

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, mirándose las caras y sopesando la información recibida. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía ese miedo, al pensar en la posibilidad de ver la marca. Aunque sus padres habían intentado mantenerlos engañados en ese tiempo, acerca de la marca y del porqué de las muertes, no habían logrado mantenerlo en secreto de Bill y de él mismo. Simplemente ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes como para entender que algo sucedía en el mundo y ese algo podría hacer daño a su familia. Pero desde entonces ese sentimiento había desaparecido de su vida hasta ahora.

-Bueno, quienquiera que la hiciera aparecer esta no­che, a nosotros nos fastidió, porque los _mortífagos _echaron a correr en cuanto la vieron. Todos se desaparecieron antes de que nosotros hubiéramos llegado lo bastante cerca para desenmascarar a ninguno de ellos.- Dijo Bill rompiendo el silencio, mientras se quitaba la sábana del brazo y observaba su herida. -Afortunadamente, pudimos coger a la familia Roberts antes de que dieran contra el suelo. En estos momentos les están modificando la memoria.- añadió mientras recordaba a los muggles que habían sido presa en medio del caos.

-¿Mortífagos?- repitió Harry, mirando a Bill confundido. -¿Qué son los mortí­fagos?- preguntó ahora girando su rostro hacia el señor Weasley, en busca de una respuesta.

-Es como se llaman a sí mismos los partidarios de Quien-tú-sabes- explicó Bill, haciendo que sus hermanos menores giraran su rostro hacia él. -Creo que esta noche hemos visto lo que queda de ellos; quiero decir, los que se libraron de Azkaban.-

-Pero no tenemos pruebas de eso, Bill.- observó el se­ñor Weasley. -Aunque es probable que tengas razón.- agregó, desesperanzado mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

-Apuesto a que sí.- dijo Ron de pronto. -¡Papá, en­contramos a Draco Malfoy en el bosque, y prácticamente admitió que su padre era uno de aquellos chalados de las máscaras! ¡Y todos sabemos lo bien que se llevaban los Mal­foy con Quien-tú-sabes!-

-Pero ¿qué pretendían los partidarios de Voldemort...?- empezó a decir Harry mirando a Ron. En ese momento sintió como sus cabellos se erizaban al escuchar el nombre de-tú-ya-sabes-quien. Definitivamente Harry Potter era un personaje singular al poder hablar de él tan campantemente.

-Lo siento.- añadió apresuradamente Harry. -¿Qué pretendían los partidarios de Quien-vosotros-sabéis, ha­ciendo levitar a los muggles? Quiero decir, ¿para qué lo hicieron?- rectificó su pregunta, dirigiéndola a cualquier de ellos.

-¿Para qué?- dijo el señor Weasley, soltando luego una risa for­zada. -Harry, ésa es su idea de la diversión. La mitad de los asesinatos de muggles que tuvieron lugar bajo el poder de Quien-tú-sabes se cometieron nada más que por diver­sión. Me imagino que anoche bebieron bastante y no pudie­ron aguantar las ganas de recordarnos que todavía están ahí y son unos cuantos. Una encantadora reunión para ellos.- terminó de decir, haciendo un gesto de asco.

-Pero, si eran mortífagos, ¿por qué se desaparecieron al ver la Marca Tenebrosa?- preguntó Ron, al recordar como los hechizos se detenían luego de la aparición de la marca. -Tendrían que haber estado encantados de verla, ¿no?-

-Piensa un poco, Ron.- dijo Bill, mirando a su hermano menor. -Si de verdad eran mortífagos, hicieron lo indecible para no entrar en Azkaban cuando cayó Quien-tú-sabes, y dijeron todo tipo de mentiras sobre que él los había obligado a matar y a torturar a la gen­te. Estoy seguro de que ellos tendrían aún más miedo que nosotros si volviera. Cuando perdió sus poderes, negaron haber tenido relación con él y se apresuraron a regresar a su vida cotidiana. Imagino que no les guarda mucho apre­cio, ¿no crees?- explicó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Entonces, los que hicieron aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa…- comenzó a decir Hermione pensativamente. -¿Lo hicieron para mostrar su apoyo a los mortífagos o para espantarlos?- terminó de decir la joven.

-Puede ser cualquier cosa, Hermione.- admitió el se­ñor Weasley. -Pero te diré algo, sólo los mortífagos sabían formar la Marca. Me sorprendería mucho que la persona que lo hizo no hubiera sido en otro tiempo un mortífago, aunque no lo sea ahora.- concluyó mirando a la castaña. -Escuchad, es muy tarde, y si su madre se entera de lo sucedido se preocupará muchísi­mo. Lo que vamos a hacer es dormir unas cuantas horas y luego intentaremos irnos de aquí en uno de los primeros trasladores.- dijo mientras encaminaba a Ginny rumbo a su habitación, dispuesto a conciliar un par de horas de sueño antes de tener que lidiar con los problemas de conseguir transporte.

* * *

Esos últimos días habían sido un completo caos en el Ministerio de Magia, y por tanto, lo único de lo que Percy quería hablar. Aunque era un tema de cierta importancia, tampoco requería tanta pomposidad como su hermano le daba. En esos instantes prefería más estar jugando un partido de quidditch con sus hermanos y Harry, que estar escuchando a Percy decir lo mucho que había hecho por su escritorio y los papeles sobre este. Había decidido pasar por alto salir con su madre a comprar los libros de los menores, simplemente por pereza, y había preferido quedarse en casa observando a Ginny mirar a lo lejos a Harry y a Hermione leer tranquilamente un libro en un sillón. Sin lugar a dudas, una imagen a la que fácilmente podría acostumbrarse.

* * *

Luego de todo lo acontecido en la mañana con respecto a Ojo Loco, y de ver a su padre correr por toda la casa con la túnica al revés, para luego irse a toda prisa rumbo al ministerio. Hoy era el día de decirle adiós nuevamente a Hermione. Aunque tan solo fuera por un tiempo. Había llegado el primero de Septiembre y como tal, un nuevo año escolar, solo que este nuevo año estaba lleno de nuevas experiencias y cosas emocionantes, que no podría evitar sentir un poco de envidia por no estar en el colegio. Cuanto habría disfrutado de participar en el torneo de los tres magos en su tiempo, aunque eso habría vuelto loca a Mía. Que agridulce era pensar en Mía. Y aunque no podía evitar recordarla todo el tiempo, y aún lograba sacarle una sonrisa con su evocación, esta cada vez se tornaba más melancólica. Esperaba que el reencontrarse con el tren a Hogwarts no le reviviera los dolorosos últimos momentos de su estancia en el colegio.

Pero al momento de llegar al andén 9 ¾ , observó con nostalgia la entrada a la cual no había ido desde que salió del colegio, y mucho menos ante la posibilidad de ver el tren que lo trajo de regreso a casa ese día de Junio. Inspiró profundamente al tiempo que cruzaba la barrera, para soltarlo todo en un suspiro al momento de ver por fin al tren. Definitivamente sentía un vacío en el estomago, y sentía como si volviera a ese momento, en que se bajo del tren y regreso a casa, dispuesto a irse sin demora a Rumania. Pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez vendría a ver a alguien más partir, mientras el se quedaba atrás, observando la estela de humo que deja el tren al salir de la estación. Con ese pensamiento, buscó entre la multitud a las tres cabezas, deteniéndose en la castaña por un poco más de tiempo. La vio subir al tren, mientras les ayudaban a subir el equipaje y desaparecer en el interior, en búsqueda de un compartimiento de uno de los vagones centrales, para luego reaparecer para despedirse.

Tomó a Ginny, quien se veía triste y la rodeó con sus brazos al tiempo que sonreía.

-Quizá nos veamos antes de lo que piensas.- dijo mientras aún la mantenía entre sus brazos, para luego soltarla y ver sus ojos ilusionados.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Fred muy interesado, mientras observaba a su hermano.

-Ya lo verás.- respondió Charlie. -Pero no le digas a Percy que he dicho nada, porque, al fin y al cabo, es "infor­mación reservada, hasta que el ministro juzgue convenien­te levantar el secreto".-añadió mientras imitaba la voz del pelirrojo de gafas.

-Sí, ya me gustaría volver a Hogwarts este año. -dijo Bill con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el tren con nos­talgia.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó George, intrigado.

-Porque vais a tener un curso muy interesante. -ex­plicó Bill, parpadeando. -Quizá podría hacer algo de tiem­po para ir y echar un vistazo a...- comenzó a decir, para luego detenerse a mitad de la frase, sonriendo a Charlie, quien simplemente negaba con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué?- preguntó George, mirando a Bill fijamente. Pero en ese momento sonó el silbato, y la señora Weasley los empujó hacia las puertas de los vagones.

-Gracias por la estancia, señora Weasley.- dijo Her­mione después de que subieron al tren, cerraron la puerta y se asomaron por la ventanilla para hablar con ella.

-Sí,gracias por todo, señora Weasley.- secundó Harry.

-El placer ha sido mío.- respondió ella. -Os invitaría también a pasar la Navidad, pero bueno, creo que preferi­réis quedaros en Hogwarts, porque con una cosa y otra...-añadió en tono misterioso.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Ron enfadado. -¿Qué es lo que sabéis vosotros tres y nosotros no?- preguntó exasperado e impaciente.

-Esta noche os enteraréis, espero.- contestó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa. -Va a ser muy emocionante. Desde luego, estoy muy contenta de que hayan cambiado las normas.-dijo sonriente, y tranquila.

-¿Qué normas?- preguntaron Harry, Ron, Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

-Seguro que el profesor Dumbledore os lo explicará... Ahora, portaos bien, ¿eh? ¿Eh, Fred? ¿Eh, George?- respondió evasivamente mientras otra sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. El tren pitó muy fuerte y comenzó a moverse.

-¡Decidnos lo que va a ocurrir en Hogwarts!- gritó Fred desde la ventanilla cuando el tren comenzaba a alejarse. -¿Qué normas van a cambiar?-añadió a la distancia. Pero su madre solo sonreía y movía su mano al tiempo, que Bill y Charlie se observaban.

* * *

-¿Vas a ir?- preguntó Charlie el día en que partiría hacia Rumania, recibiendo una sonrisa por respuesta.

-Haré todo lo posible.- respondió su hermano, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Eso espero, sino yo seré el único en ir a divertirme a Hogwarts.- añadió con tono burlón, al tiempo que se colocaba su pasamontañas a prueba de fuego. -Bueno, se me hace tarde. Así que ya es momento que me vaya.- dijo mientras tomaba su equipaje y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la sala donde estaba el traslador. Vio a su Madre, quien lo abrazó en medio de lágrimas y miles de promesas de cuidarse, alimentarse bien y cortarse el cabello. Su padre se encontraba a esa hora en el ministerio, por lo que se había despedido desde mucho antes, y ahora solo faltaba Bill. Abrazó a su hermano, y al soltarlo, le sonrió tranquilamente.

Tomó la lata de refresco y sintió el tirón. Cuando pudo enfocar, observó el cielo azul y las montañas que conocía tan bien. Había regresado a casa.

* * *

Noviembre. Había llegado Noviembre y con eso, luego de meses de preparación, regresaría a Hogwarts. Tenían ya listos a los dragones, y esperaban que todo saliera bien. Claro, que sería una prueba difícil para los cuatro campeones. Recordar el rostro de su madre cuando apareció en su chimenea la mañana en que los nombres de los campeones salieron a la luz, simplemente era algo que no quería volver a vivir. Ese día se pasó casi una hora escuchándola quejarse entre lamentos, la suerte de Harry y como el ministerio, Hogwarts y hasta Dumbledore eran unos irresponsables por dejar a alguien tan joven e indefenso participar en ese tipo de eventos. Pero lo mejor del asunto fue que volvió a ser testigo de otros de sus momentos emotivos, cuando el reportaje de Rita Skeeter salió a la luz, con todas sus mentiras incluidas y poca mención de los demás participantes del torneo. Recordar que su madre se sorprendió y farfulló sobre el inexistente noviazgo de Harry y Hermione, dado que él había tenido tiempo de observar el comportamiento de ellos cuando están juntos y allí sólo había cabida para una buena amistad. Y rememorar las lágrimas que derramó ella cuando leyó que Harry lloraba por sus padres. Por esa razón no había tenido valor para comentarle nada a su madre, claro que su padre ya sabía lo que se avecinaba al pobre Harry.

Había sido toda una proeza el transportar a esos cuatro dragones hembras desde Rumania, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era adormecerlos, para que despertaran en la noche cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo en el castillo. Y como no hacerlo, si trasportaban un Colacuerno Húngaro, un Galés Verde Común, un Hocicorto sueco, y un Bola de Fue­go Chino. Pero ahora que se encontraba allí, de regreso al castillo donde tantas cosas habían pasado y tantos momentos buenos y malos habían sucedido, no sabía como afrontar todo. De pronto, comenzaron a despertarse los dragones, sintiéndose amenazados, por lo que comenzaron a moverse intranquilos y entre rugidos estrenduosos, empezaron a lanzar fuego en todas direcciones.

Había al menos treinta magos, siete u ocho para cada dragón, trataban de controlarlos tirando de unas cadenas engan­chadas a los fuertes collares de cuero que les rodeaban el cuello y las patas. En ese momento, cuando uno de los dragones comenzó a mirar a un punto fijo, se giró para ver a su amigo Hagrid, completamente absorto en el dragón que tenía al frente. Se acercó a este y tomó una de las cadenas a la que estaba enganchado.

-¡No te acerques, Hagrid!- advirtió Charlie desde la valla, tirando de la cadena del dragón. -¡Pueden lanzar fuego a una distancia de seis metros, ya lo sabes! ¡Y a este colacuerno lo he visto echarlo a doce!-añadió mientras volvía a tirar de la cadena. Pero al parecer Hagrid no salía de su embelesamiento.

-¡Es peligroso!- gritó James, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. -¡Encantamientos aturdidores, cuando cuente tres!- ordenó, a los otros magos que trataban de controlar al colacuerno. En eso, todos los cuidadores de los dragones sa­caron la varita y se dispusieron a esperar la señal.

-¡Uno, dos…tres!- contó James a voz de grito. –¡Ahora!- añadió al tiempo que blandía su varita.

-_¡Desmaius! _- gritaron todos al unísono. Los encantamientos aturdidores salieron disparados en la oscuridad como bengalas y se deshicieron en una llu­via de estrellas al chocar contra la escamosa piel de los dragones. El colacuerno comenzó a balancearse peli­grosamente sobre sus patas traseras para luego abrir completamente las fauces en un aullido mudo. Las narinas parecían haberse quedado de repente desprovistas de fuego, aunque seguían echando humo. Luego, muy despacio, se desplomó en un golpe seco.

Los cuidadores de los dragones bajaron las varitas y se acercaron a las derribadas criaturas que estaban a su cargo, cada una de las cuales era del tamaño de un cerro. Comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente, tratando de evitar cualquier altercado, mientras tensaban las cadenas y las aseguraban con estacas de hie­rro, que clavaron en la tierra utilizando las varitas.

Vio como se acercaba Hagrid seguido de una mujer que era mucho más alta que él. Si no estaba mal, esa era la directora de Beauxbatons, por lo que frunció el ceño y decidió esperar la explicación de su amigo.

-¿Va todo bien, Hagrid?- preguntó, jadeante, acer­cándose para hablar con Hagrid. -Ahora no deberían darnos problemas. Les dimos una dosis adormecedora para traer­los, porque pensamos que sería preferible que despertaran en la oscuridad y tranquilidad de la noche, pero ya has visto que no les hizo mucha gracia, ninguna gracia.- explicó mientras miraba a los dragones, al tiempo que trataba de recuperarse de lo anteriormente vivido.

-¿De qué razas son, Charlie?- inquirió Hagrid miran­do al dragón más cercano.

-Éste es un colacuerno húngaro- explicó Charlie. -Por allí hay un galés verde común, que es el más pequeño; un hocicorto sueco, que es el azul plateado, y un bola de fue­go chino, el rojo.- continuó explicando mientras señalaba cada uno de los dragones. En eso vio como la mujer se alejaba si­guiendo el borde de la empalizada para ir a observar los dragones adormecidos.

-No sabía que la ibas a traer, Hagrid.- dijo Charlie, ceñudo. -Se supone que los campeones no tienen que saber nada de lo que les va a tocar, y ahora ella se lo dirá a su alumna, ¿no?- regañó Charlie, mientras miraba a la mujer alejarse un poco más.

-Sólo pensé que le gustaría verlos.- dijo Hagrid, para luego encogerse de hombros sin dejar de mirar embelesado a los dragones.

-¡Vaya cita romántica, Hagrid!- exclamó con sorna.

-Cuatro. Uno para cada campeón, ¿no? ¿Qué tendrán que hacer?, ¿luchar contra ellos?-preguntó Hagrid, con curiosidad.

-No, sólo burlarlos, según creo.- repuso Charlie. -Estaremos cerca, por si la cosa se pusiera fea, y tendremos preparados encantamientos extinguidores.- dijo Charlie mirando a Hagrid. -Nos pidieron que fueran hembras en período de incubación, no sé por qué. Pero te digo una cosa, no envidio al que le toque el colacuer­no. Un bicho fiero de verdad. La cola es tan peligrosa como el cuerno, mira.- explicó mientras señalaba la cola del colacuerno, la cual estaba llena de largas agujas de color bronce.

Cinco de sus compañeros se acercaron en aquel momento al colacuerno llevando sobre una manta una nidada de enormes huevos que parecían de granito gris, y los colocaron con cuidado al lado del animal. Vio como a Hagrid se le dilataban las pupilas, y dejaba escapar un sonido de anhelo.

-Los tengo contados, Hagrid- le advirtió a Hagrid con severidad. -¿Qué tal está Harry?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Bien.- respondió Hagrid, sin apartar los ojos de los huevos.

-Pues espero que siga bien después de enfrentarse con éstos.- comentó Charlie en tono grave, mirando por encima del cercado. -No me he atrevido a decirle a mi madre lo que le esperaba en la primera prueba, porque ya le ha dado un ataque de nervios pensando en él.- añadió mirando a los dragones. Charlie imitó la voz casi histérica de su madre -"¡Cómo lo dejan participar en el Torneo, con lo pequeño que es! ¡Creí que iba a haber un poco de seguridad, creí que iban a poner una edad mínima!". Se puso a llorar a lágrima viva con el artículo de _El Profeta_.- dijo imitando al principio la voz casi histérica de su madre. -"¡Todavía llora cuando piensa en sus padres! ¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado! ¡Pobrecillo!"- volvió a remedar, mientras recordaba las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con ella.

-Estará bien. Harry es un chico inteligente.- respondió Hagrid, mirando aún a los huevos.

-Ojala nada malo suceda, sino mi madre me matará por no advertirle.- dijo Charlie más bien para si mismo. -Bueno Hagrid, ya es hora de que te vayas. Ya es tarde y pronto nos iremos a acostar y no quiero saber de que algún huevo falte.- agregó mirando fijamente al guardabosque quien asintió apesumbrado, y se acercó a donde estaba su cita, para encaminarse nuevamente rumbo al carruaje de Beauxbatons. Suspiró y miró el castillo a la distancia, deteniéndose en una de las torres. Suspiró, sabiendo que allí se encontraba Hermione. Se preguntó si en algún momento, alguno de sus hermanos la habrá reconocido. ¿O habrá asociado su nombre? Al parecer nadie había pensado en la muchacha de cabello castaño y dulces ojos mieles que llevó cierta navidad, presentándola como su novia oficial. Suspiró cansado, y supuso que en parte era bueno, porque su familia no tenía ese tabú que seguía las conversaciones con Michael, pero a la vez era una pena, porque hacía pensar que nunca le habían dado un lugar importante a ella en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Había sentido la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, al ver a cada uno de los capeones lidiar con sus respectivos dragones, y aunque Krum escogió bien su estrategia, el hecho que su dragón pisara los huevos, le descontó bastante de su puntuación. Pero sin lugar a dudas, Harry fue el que le hizo vibrar de emoción, y preocupación a la vez, al no saber que podría hacer para distraer a ese colacuerno. Y al verlo subirse en su escoba y subir a las alturas, para luego descender en picado con el colacuerno siguiéndolo con la ca­beza. Para luego fre­nar su descenso y elevarse en el aire antes de que un chorro de fuego pasara justo al lugar en que antes había estado. Después de eso, Harry se elevó en círculos con el dragón siempre siguiendo su recorrido, para luego descender antes de que echara fuego, pero no contó con la cola, la cual le raspó el hombro y le desgarró la túnica con una de sus agujas. Sobrevoló la espalda del colacuerno, y al instante comenzó a bolar de un lado al otro, no demasiado cerca, pero arriesgándose a ser atacado y siendo seguido de cerca por los ojos del dragón. Y sin parar, se elevó, atrayendo la cabeza y el cuello del dragón tras de si. Se elevó más y más, hasta que el dragón se levantó en sus patas traseras y extendió sus alas, intentando llegar a él. En ese instante, lo vio lanzarse en picado a toda velocidad, y con tal concentración y seguridad que se sintió en un partido de quidditch, y notando su plan, vio a Harry extender sus brazos al llegar al suelo y coger el huevo entre sus manos, para luego acelerar un poco más, y remontar sobre las gradas emocionadas que clamaban su nombre.

* * *

Se encontraba aún sorprendido, cuando fue enviado a tranquilizar al colacuerno, luego de la actuación de Harry. Les había tomado trabajo, pero al final lograron mantenerla quieta. En eso comenzó su recorrido hacia la lechucería, cuando se encontró con Bagman, quien le mandó a buscar a Harry y decirle que lo esperaba en la carpa para una charla con los demás campeones. Y con esa orden, lo encontró conversando con su hermano sobre la calificación que le habían dado, la cual había sido la misma que la de Krum. Lo felicitó entusiasmado, para después darle el mensaje y correr a buscar una pluma y un pergamino para contarle lo acontecido a su madre. Y fue así, mientras tomaba rumbo al castillo, que la vio sonreír ampliamente al tiempo que se dirigía al castillo. Y decidiendo en el último segundo que la carta a su madre podría esperar un rato más y que la vida no nos da oportunidades así todo el tiempo, se embarcó en una carrera para alcanzarla y de paso, sacarse la espina que tenía dentro. Era momento de confirmar si en realidad Hermione Granger compartía algo más que el nombre con Mía.

-¡Hermione!- gritó entre el gentío, viendo como se detenía ante su llamado. Hermione se giró y le sonrió al verle acercarse.

-Hola Charlie.- saludó mientras la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro. Observó los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas mientras sonreía y aunque sus dientes fueran un poco más grandes que los que recordaba, aún así esa sonrisa le era tan familiar. -Asombroso, ¿Verdad?- dijo Hermione, incapaz de expresar otra cosa más allá de su entusiasmo y su felicidad de que todo saliera bien.

-Si. Harry lo hizo muy bien allá.- respondió Charlie sonriente, mientras señalaba con la cabeza el lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la prueba. -Hermione, necesito un favor tuyo, podrías ayudarme.- dijo Charlie mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Claro, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Hermione tranquilamente, mientras se cuestionaba en que podría ser de ayuda al hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-En poco tiempo es el cumpleaños de una amiga muy especial, y no sé que regalarle. Ella era una Ravenclaw que se pasaba todo el tiempo en la biblioteca y me hacía estudiar a mí también con ella.- comenzó a explicar Charlie, mientras Hermione asentía en silencio. -Y hace tiempo que no la veo, pero mantengo contacto por cartas con ella y realmente no sé que regalarle. Últimamente anda nostálgica con respecto al colegio, y quisiera darle algo especial para que ya no esté tan baja de ánimos. ¿Qué me recomiendas, Hermione?- preguntó Charlie mirando a la castaña fijamente. Hermione permaneció en silencio unos minutos y luego sonrió avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Regálale "Hogwarts, una historia".-murmuró bajito. -A mí ese libro me gusta, y si ella siente nostalgia por el castillo, creo que eso podría sentarle bien. Además, es un libro muy interesante.- se apresuró en añadir, mientras explicaba su punto de vista. Charlie la observó en silencio unos instantes y luego le sonrió. Le dio una sonrisa completa, de esas que solía soltar cuando aún estaba en el colegio y Mía estaba a su lado. Una sonrisa que hacía brillar sus ojos verdes con la luz que había escapado en años. Y sin poder evitarlo la abrazó rápidamente, para respirar por un segundo la fragancia que despedía el cuerpo de la joven y reconoció la calidez. Su corazón reconoció la cercanía, y su nariz recordó ese olor. Ese olor que siempre acompañaba a Mía.

Se separó rápidamente, notando las mejillas rojas de Hermione, que lo veía entre sorprendida y avergonzada, a lo que solo pudo sonreír con disculpa.

-Gracias, Hermione. Has sido de mucha ayuda.- agradeció el pelirrojo al tiempo que daba dos pasos atrás. -Pero hablamos más luego, tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos.- se despidió mientras comenzaba a andar, notando como la castaña apenas lograba mover su mano en forma de despedida, aún con el sonrojo cubriendo su cara.

* * *

Estaba caminando por todo el colegio, pero aún no lograba dar con la persona que andaba buscando. Siguió recorriendo el castillo, tratando de encontrar lo buscaba y así poder irse tranquilo al día siguiente a Rumania. Aún se encontraba emocionado por lo descubierto, pero debía conocer las respuestas a algunas preguntas antes de poder sentir la felicidad completa. Cansado de buscar y no encontrar nada, decidió darse un paseo por la biblioteca del colegio. Tan sólo para verla y reconfirmar lo que su corazón y sus sentidos le decían.

La encontró sin mucho esfuerzo, sentada en la mesa de siempre, tal y como la recordaba. Mordiéndose el labio cuando memorizar algo le costaba un poco de esfuerzo, o simplemente no estaba del todo convencida. O el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido cuando se concentraba tanto. En ese momento se percató del bullicio que inundaba el lugar, y vio un grupo de chicas observar algo, para luego reír tontamente. Eso le trajo recuerdos, por lo que siguió su mirada y se encontró con el campeón de Durmstrang, quien aparentaba leer, mientras observaba de reojo a alguien. Siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño. Era Hermione. Sintió su sangre bullir, pero respiró profundo mientras se controlaba. Aún necesitaba respuestas, y no podía tenerlas si se colocaba temperamental. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, pensó en ir a saludar a la castaña. En el instante en que dio el primer paso, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Giró su rostro y encontró por fin a quien había estado buscando todo ese tiempo.

-Buenos días, Charles.- saludó la persona con una sonrisa, al cual Charlie respondió ligeramente.

-Buenos días, Profesor Dumbledore.-

* * *

-¿Querías hablar conmigo, Charles?- preguntó el profesor Dumbledore mientras comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos del colegio.

-Si profesor. Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle.-respondió mientras miraba al frente. Dumbledore caminaba tranquilamente, mientras sonreía suavemente. Anduvieron unos minutos en silencio, mientras Charlie reunía el valor para preguntar, y formulaba una y otra vez la pregunta que quería hacer.

-Si la dejas salir tal cual como viene a tu mente, todo sería más fácil.- aconsejó Dumbledore con paciencia, mientras observaba al pelirrojo, quien asintió en silencio.

-Profesor, ¿Qué sucedió con Mía?- preguntó Charlie, soltando todo en un suspiro.

-¿A quien te refieres con Mía?- preguntó de regreso, Dumbledore, mientras seguían caminando. Charlie volvió a suspirar, mientras trataba de hacerse explicar y evitar que su rostro se tornara más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Se encontraba abochornado, pero necesitaba escuchar una explicación, y quien mejor que Albus Dumbledore para dársela.

-A Hermione Hales.- respondió Charlie mirando al frente. -Profesor Dumbledore, yo sé que usted sabe algo acerca de la desaparición de Mía.- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo con seriedad y plena confianza de sus palabras. -Y también sé que Hermione Granger y Mía comparten mucho más que el nombre y Hogwarts. Por esa razón quiero saber, ¿Qué pasó el día del baile de graduación?- concluyó el joven mirando intranquilo al mayor. Dumbledore se quedó en silencio un rato, para luego sonreír sutilmente.

-Un corazón de Dragón, ¿No es cierto?- comentó Dumbledore, dejando al pelirrojo confundido.

-Disculpe profesor, pero no le entiendo.-respondió Charlie confundido.

-Un corazón de Dragón es capaz de reconocer a su pareja sin importar la apariencia, el tiempo o el lugar. Tienen otra forma de entenderse y de conectarse, que hace posible ver a través de las apariencias.- explicó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos. -Y tú, Charles, tienes uno de esos. Y con él has podido ver más allá de las apariencias.- agregó con simpleza. -Pero me temo que aún no es momento de que conozcas la verdad, ya que hay muchas cosas en juego.-dijo Dumbledore mirando con seriedad al joven. -Espero que entiendas y esperes con paciencia. Ya vendrá el día donde todas tus preguntas puedan conocer su respuesta.-añadió con seguridad.

-Entiendo, profesor. Muchas gracias por todo.- agradeció Charlie para luego simplemente hacer un gesto de despedida y comenzar a caminar rumbo a los jardines del colegio.

-No te desanimes, Charles. Aún tienes los pergaminos y las lechuzas para hacer más soportable la espera.- agregó Dumbledore, antes de que el joven se alejara lo suficiente, y sonriendo, el anciano cruzo el pasillo para perderse en el interior del castillo.

* * *

_**Año 1995**_

Rumania, la fría y solitaria Rumania. Estaban en enero, y sin poder evitarlo, le llegaban noticias verdaderamente tristes. Antes de regresar a la reserva, se encontró una vez más con Hermione y habían hablado un rato, acerca de su amiga, de libros y de su vida en Rumania. Allí, en medio de la familiaridad, logró hacerle prometer que le mantendría informado acerca de todo lo ocurrido en el castillo, con la excusa de saber del torneo, de Krum, de Harry y de sus hermanos. Cuando en realidad, sólo quería saber de ella. Y había logrado recibir un par de cartas desde entonces, y había mandado otras dos él. Supuso que ni su hermano Ron, ni Harry estaban enterados, dado a que nunca decía algo así como "Harry y Ron te mandan saludos". Y eso le alegró, ya que era un secreto que compartían únicamente los dos.

Pero la última carta traía malas noticias con respecto a su amigo guardabosque. Leyó la copia del profeta, que Hermione le había mandado y sin poder evitarlo, lo arrugó entre sus manos, enojado por no poder estar en el castillo y apoyar a su amigo, y asqueado con todas las cosas que la horrorosa rubia esa escribía para el profeta. La carta se había encargado de comentarle como había una nueva profesora reemplazando a Hagrid de su puesto como profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y como todo el mundo especulaba y hablaba mal de él. Sintió deseos de enviarle una carta a su amigo, pero se abstuvo. Ya le escribiría mas adelante, mientras esperaba a que todo se calmara un poco y así le haría saber que su condición de semigigante no cambiaba nada su amistad.

* * *

Se enteró de la segunda prueba por el profeta, y por su madre. Pero al recibir la carta de Hermione, los celos no dieron espera. Había visto el interés escondido en las pupilas de Krum, pero aún no podía creer que el rehén de Krum fuera nadie más que Hermione. Se sentía enojado consigo mismo, porque sabía que no podía hacer nada. Y sentía la tensión en su cuerpo, por lo que la descargaba trabajando más arduo y más tiempo todos los días, tratando de agotarse físicamente al punto en que su mente fuera incapaz de pensar y de recordar las palabras de Hermione, que resonaban cada vez que estaba sin nada que hacer. _"… y la prueba consistía en rescatar un rehén del fondo del lago negro, la cual sería una persona importante para los campeones. Para Fleur Delacour era su hermana menor, para Cedric Diggory era una Ravenclaw llamada Cho Chang, para Harry era Ron, y para Viktor Krum era… yo."_

* * *

Por fin había logrado tranquilizarse y controlar sus celos con respecto a la carta. Además, tenía otras cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo la visita de Michael, Frank y de Victoria, quien por fin era la esposa de Michael. Luego de largo tiempo sin verlos, y de muchas cosas que contar, esperó el día de su llegada con ansias. Tal vez así podría sacarse definitivamente de sus pensamientos la imagen de Hermione siendo rescatada por Krum, que lo torturaba en sueños. Sintió las voces de ellos a la distancia, y abrió la puerta de su casa, viéndolos acercarse entre conversaciones y risas, sosteniendo un zapato viejo, el cual supuso que era el traslador. Los esperó sonriente en la terraza de su casa, y vio con diversión como sus amigos se percataban de su presencia y caminaban más de prisa. Abrazó a cada uno de ellos al tiempo que los saludaba y rió al sentir el característico golpe en el brazo por parte de Michael.

-Pasen, dudo mucho que quieran quedarse aquí a ser azotados por el viento.- dijo Charlie, mientras se encaminaba al interior de su casa. Los tres invitados lo siguieron tranquilamente, y quejándose del extraño viento que había en esos días de Marzo.

-¿Desean algo de tomar?- preguntó Charlie mientras les señalaba los asientos, y se quedaba de pie con una sonrisa tranquila. Estaba en su día de descanso y podría charlar tranquilamente con los chicos.

-Que buen anfitrión eres Charlie, nada en comparación a alguien que conozco.- dijo Victoria moviendo su cabeza en dirección a su esposo. -Antes de casarnos, cuando iba a visitarlo, podía pasarme la tarde entera con sed que él no me brindaría ni un vaso con agua.- añadió en tono aparentemente serio.

-Oye, yo no soy mal anfitrión. Sólo que tú nunca me hacías saber que querías algo.- se defendió Michael, con las mejillas rojas y haciendo reír a los demás.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Charlie luego de parar de reír.

-Un poco de café estará bien para mí.- respondió Frank entre risas.

-Yo también quiero café. Creo que algo fuerte y caliente no me caería nada mal.- secundó Michael.

-Yo quiero te. Me hace falta un poco.- dijo Victoria mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

-Entonces, esperen un poco. Ya regreso con ello.- dijo Charlie mientras se dirigía a la cocina y comenzaba a preparar las bebidas, para luego regresar a la sala, donde los chicos hablaban del torneo de los tres magos. -¿Hablando del Torneo de los Tres Magos?- preguntó Charlie a pesar de saber la respuesta, mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesa de centro y tomaba asiento cerca de Frank y al frente de la pareja. Él había se había servido una cerveza, para calentarse un poco, mientras sus amigos tomaban bebidas más tradicionales.

-Si, es una pena que estemos fuera del colegio. Hubiera sido emocionante vivirlo, ¿no te parece?- dijo Frank, mientras tomaba su taza de café entre sus manos.

-Pero al menos si tuviéramos la oportunidad de asistir, pero Hogwarts esta cerrado para el público, solo algunos del ministerio y la prensa pueden ingresar. Me habría encantado ver participar a Harry Potter.- dijo Michael negando con la cabeza, a lo que Charlie sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza. -Pero supongo que tú sabrás algunas cosas fuera de lo mostrado en el profeta, que tus hermanos te habrán contado por sus cartas.- añadió mirando a Charlie con curiosidad.

-Bueno, se algunas cosas.- respondió lacónicamente Charlie, haciendo exasperar a Michael, que estaba impaciente.

-Habla hermano, que tengo curiosidad.-dijo Michael, haciendo reír a Charlie.

-No has cambiado nada.- murmuró para si el pelirrojo. -Bueno, la primera prueba como saben fue con dragones. Tenían que conseguir un huevo dorado que era custodiado por una dragón, y que de alguna manera tenían que esquivar. Cada uno de los participantes lo hizo bien. Sobretodo la actuación de Harry. Simplemente algo emocionante y vibrante a decir no más. Fue asombroso.- dijo mientras rememoraba lo vivido.

-Pareciera que hubieras estado ahí.- mencionó Victoria con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Charlie apareciera.

-En realidad estuve. Fui de la comitiva que llevó los dragones a Hogwarts, por lo que pude ver la primera prueba.- respondió Charlie, para luego sonreír suavemente, ante la mirada perpleja de sus tres amigos.

-Eres un mal amigo, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- preguntó Michael exaltado.

-Porque no podía llevarlos conmigo, y pensé que sería peor decirles que estaba en el torneo y ustedes no podrían acompañarme. Lo lamento chicos.- explicó Charlie con sinceridad.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa.- dijo Frank mientras tomaba otro trago de su café. -¿Cómo fue la segunda Prueba?- preguntó mirando a Charlie con curiosidad.

-Según me contaron mis hermanos, era una prueba en el lago negro, donde cada campeón tenia que rescatar a su rehén.- explicó Charlie tranquilamente.

-¿Y quien fue el rehén de Harry y Krum?- preguntó Victoria interesada, mientras sostenía algo en su mano libre.

-El de Harry fue mi hermano Ron, y el de Krum fue Hermione, la amiga de mi hermano.- respondió Charlie, cambiando el tono al pronunciar el nombre de la castaña, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Victoria.

-Hablando de Hermione, hay un artículo donde la mencionan.- dijo Victoria, mientras le pasaba a Charlie la revista corazón de Bruja. El pelirrojo abrió la revista y buscó hasta que encontró la foto a color de Harry, y leyó el artículo que Rita Skeeter había escrito. Se quedó en silencio procesando la información recibida. Sabía que Hermione no mantenía una relación amorosa con Harry, y mucho menos que utilizara filtros amorosos, pero le inquietaba la parte en que hablaban de la confesión de amor de Krum y su invitación a Bulgaria. Sin más le devolvió la revista a Victoria y se quedó en silencio. -¿Y que piensas?- preguntó la única mujer, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de Charlie.

-Son mentiras.- respondió tajante, mientras su mandíbula se tensaba y sus ojos refulgían de un sinfín de emociones. La joven suspiró y se separó de su esposo para acercarse a donde estaba su amigo y agacharse frente a él para quedar a su altura.

-Charlie.- murmuró Victoria, mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo. -Estás celoso, ¿no es así?- dijo ella mientras su esposo y Frank escupían el café que estaban bebiendo.

-¿Qué dices Victoria? Charlie no puede estar celoso por una niña.- dijo Michael mirando a su amigo, quien no se movía y simplemente observaba a la joven frente así. -¿No es cierto, Charlie?- preguntó al no recibir respuesta alguna por el pelirrojo.

-¿Es ella, no es así? Después de todo, en realidad es Hales.- añadió Victoria no haciendo caso a su esposo y recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del pelirrojo.

-Pero eso es imposible.- intervino Frank mirando a Charlie y a Victoria.

-Al parecer no es tan imposible, chicos.- respondió Charlie saliendo de su mutismo. -Esa niña de la que tanto esta dando de que hablar es la joven de la que me enamoré en el colegio y sigo enamorado hasta ahora. Y aunque no tengo forma de explicarlo, estoy seguro de que es ella.- explicó Charlie a los presentes, sin notar la sonrisa de Victoria. -Espero que logren entenderme.- concluyó mirándolos fijamente.

-No entiendo absolutamente nada, pero si tú lo dices con esa fe. Te creemos.- dijo Frank mirando a Charlie y hablando por todos, dado que Michael se encontraba abriendo y cerrando su boca sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

* * *

Estaban en Mayo y se encontraba esperando la llegada de una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts. Esperaba noticias de Hermione y de su investigación. La joven estaba concentrada en descubrir como Rita había logrado ingresar al castillo luego de la prohibición de Dumbledore, y él estaba seguro que lo lograría. Al fin y al cabo, no dudaba de su intelecto. Y ahora estaba a expensas de una respuesta por parte de la castaña, ya que luego de leer el articulo de corazón de Bruja y de recibir una carta de su madre contándole lo que ya de por si sabía, y dando su punto de vista, que no fue muy justo con la castaña, pero su madre no lo escucharía aunque le mandara un Howler. Y después de varios días de larga espera, vio llegar la lechuza proveniente del castillo con una carta destinada a él. En ella le contaba acerca de sus hermanos, del baile, y de los acontecido en el castillo y en contestación le preguntó por el articulo de Rita, y si había recibido alguna nota ofensiva, ya que recordaba lo que Hagrid le había contado cuando le escribió para darle su apoyo.

Por supuesto que la carta de regreso no se hizo esperar, y supo de su visita a la enfermería por sus manos llenas de llagas y los Howlers que la insultaban en el desayuno. Menos mal, el firmaba sus cartas en el sobre y así evitaba cualquier confusión, ya que ella había decidido quemar las cartas sin abrirlas. Recordar la carta que recibió cuando le preguntó acerca de su relación con Krum, sintió como la paz regresaba a su mente y alma. Saber que entre ella y Viktor Krum no había nada más allá que una amistad, era algo supremamente relajante. Claro, que estaba cien por ciento seguro de que el búlgaro tenía sentimientos hacia la castaña, y también le había confirmado acerca de la invitación a su país, acerca de la cuál aún no sabía que responder. Eso fue un golpe duro, pero al menos aún había opción de que se negara a ir, o que sus padres no lo permitieran.

Se sentía últimamente mucho más alegre, porque notaba como poco a poco ganaba la confianza de Hermione, y su trato se hacia cada vez más familiar. Tal vez las cosas no eran como el quisiera que fuesen, pero al menos, mantenía contacto con quien en un futuro o pasado, sería o fue su Mía.

* * *

Recibió una carta por parte de su madre. Junio había llegado y con ello, la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Se encontraba algo deprimido al no haber podido conseguir el permiso para asistir a la tercera prueba que era libre para los familiares de los campeones. Y prácticamente Harry era un Weasley aunque el color de su cabello no fuera acorde con ello. Tuvo que escribirle a Bill comentándole que no podría ir, y que por favor le echara un ojo a Hermione.

Pero la respuesta que recibió fue mucho peor. Un nuevo resurgir del señor oscuro utilizando a la copa como un traslador para poder secuestrar a Harry, la muerte de Cedric Diggory en manos de uno de los vasallos de tú-ya-sabes-quien, y todo lo acontecido con respecto a Ojoloco fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Estaba preocupado y viajaría a Gran Bretaña sin importar como. Tan solo debía encontrar una excusa valida para ausentarse un tiempo.

* * *

Había logrado regresar a tiempo para presenciar como su hogar pasaba una crisis familiar. Desde la discusión de Percy con su padre y su apresurada marcha, las cosas en la casa no se encontraban nada bien. Podía escuchar a su madre llorar en las noches y cada vez que el nombre de Percy surgía en la conversación. Había encontrado a Bill enviando su solicitud de traslado para Londres, buscando un trabajo de oficinista para estar más cerca de la familia y colaborar en el grupo que estaba armando Dumbledore clandestinamente.

La Orden del Fénix. Escuchar a ojoloco hablar acerca de otras épocas, mucho más oscuras y la tentativa de que regresarían y serían peores no le hacía mucha gracia. Pero tenía una familia que cuidar y a alguien a quien proteger a costo de cualquier riesgo. Habló con Dumbledore a los dos días de haber regresado, luego de enterarse de todos los detalles por parte de sus padres y de Bill, pidiéndole que le dejara hacer parte de ella. Y salió un poco más tranquilo, al saber que ahora tendría vía libre de proteger a las personas más importantes para él.

* * *

Faltaba un par de horas para regresar a Rumania a cumplir con la misión de reclutamiento que Dumbledore le había dado, a parte de que ya era momento de regresar a la reserva. Se había burlado de Bill y como había cambiado su vida entre las maldiciones y las tumbas en Egipto por una insulsa oficina en Gringotts, pero la respuesta de su hermano le sorprendió bastante.

-Tiene sus beneficios.- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Y un día antes, lo fue a buscar al trabajo para ir a tomar un par de cervezas en el caldero chorreante, lo encontró hablando con una mujer de cabellos platinados y que no demoró en reconocer como Fleur Delacour, la participante de Beauxbatons en el pasado torneo. Observó como su hermano conversaba con ella, y mientras se acercaba, notó como él lo había visto. Sonrió de medio lado al ver a Bill despedirse de la francesa y como esta se quedaba prendada observándolo irse. Definitivamente entendía las razones por las que su hermano había tomado tan bien el cambio.

Y ahora se encontraba en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, esperando pacientemente en la cocina a que su padre llegara con el traslador que lo mandaría de regreso a Rumania, mientras sus hermanos y su madre intentaban limpiar la casa, la cual tenía un elfo malhumorado y descortés, y cada rincón escondía una maldición o una sorpresa desagradable. Sabía que en algún momento irían a buscar a Harry a su casa, y que Hermione vendría mucho antes para ayudar a la ambientación del cuartel de la orden, pero estaba conciente de que era prácticamente imposible que la viera durante esta visita. Y como siempre, ella se encargaba de convertir lo imposible en posible. Ataviada con su equipaje y una ligera sonrisa nerviosa la vio aparecer por la puerta de la cocina, guiada por Bill, quien le miró seriamente para luego simplemente sonreír. Se veía hermosa, y comenzaba a notar como su cara había perdido gran parte de su forma aniñada. Le observó en silencio por un instante y le sonrió, recibiendo de lleno la sonrisa que él recordaba. Esa sonrisa de dientes perfectos y poder de robarle el aliento en un instante. Con cada segundo que pasaba se daba cuenta que Hermione se convertía lentamente en Mía. Y era un dulce proceso que él prácticamente no tenía el privilegio de presenciar.

* * *

Se enteró en Navidad lo que sucedió con su padre, y se sentía agradecido con Harry. Junto con una nota por parte de su madre que le decía que no viniera. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer, y algunos amigos que visitar. Entendió la indirecta de quedarse en Rumania reclutando gente, y sin dudar ni un segundo, había reclutado a Michael, Frank y Victoria de primeros. No recibía cartas seguido, pero las pocas que llegaban le tranquilizaban lo suficiente como para continuar.

Sobretodo cuando Hermione se las ingeniaba para contarle de manera sutil todo lo referente a Hogwarts, mientras le enviaba un regalo de cumpleaños y el agradecimiento por los aretes que le envió para el 19 de Septiembre. Y Bill le contaba lo sucedido en casa con su padre, Percy, y una que otra cosa de la orden. Definitivamente era duro el no poder escribirse tranquilamente con su familia, pero no podía arriesgarse a dar información de más. Sobretodo ahora que Umbridge y el Ministerio ejercían presión en el colegio, y tenían vigiladas la red flu y toda la correspondencia.

* * *

_**Año 1996**_

Ese día de Febrero estaba terminando de curar a Norberta cuando vio a una lechuza aparecer a la distancia y en dirección suya. Se la quedó mirando largo tiempo, hasta que sintió un temblor en el suelo. La dragona había golpeado el suelo con su pata, con impaciencia, por lo que tuvo que apurarse. Terminó su labor y tomó rumbo a su casa, observando como la lechuza sobrevolaba sobre él y dejaba caer una carta y un diario. Los observó en silencio, prestándole atención al sobre que tenía una _H_ en uno de los bordes inferiores para luego abrirlo expectante. Era de Hermione. Entre palabras y mensajes entre líneas le decía que tenía que leer eso, y mostrárselo a las personas de confianza para que juzgaran por si mismas si creer o no en Harry Potter. Sonrió mientras abría el ejemplar del quisquilloso y se encontró con un reportaje bastante real y objetivo de la animaga ilegal que Hermione había logrado capturar y le había echo prometer no comentar con nadie más.

Definitivamente Hermione era una mujer de armas tomar, y no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en la sonrisa satisfecha que debió haber tenido la castaña cuando obligó a Rita a escribir lo que ella quería.

* * *

Se había enterado de lo sucedido en el departamento de misterios por una lechuza que le envió Bill. Y con ello sintió la carga de la perdida de una persona a la que le tenía respeto luego de conocer la verdad tras su historia. Y no podía evitar pensar en la situación tan difícil que debería estarse viviendo en Hogwarts ahora que Fudge por fin declaraba públicamente el retorno del señor oscuro y el arresto de algunos mortífagos, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy. Claro que la tranquilidad regresó levemente a su cuerpo al saber que Dumbledore regresaba a Hogwarts y Umbridge ya no tenía poder alguno en el colegio.

Tenía demasiadas cosas que arreglar en Gran Bretaña y tenía que volver para recibir un par de respuestas, ya que Bill se negaba a contarle exactamente lo sucedido, y sospechaba que se debía a Hermione. Tenía que verla y saber que estaba bien, ya que aunque estaba conforme con el regreso de Dumbledore, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que ir en búsqueda de Hermione. Y pensar que pronto comenzaría el verano, no lograba tranquilizarlo.

* * *

Negado. Le habían negado la posibilidad de ir a ver a su familia ese verano, dado que sus compañeros habían solicitado permiso mucho antes que él y no podría ir a ver a Hermione, ni a su familia. Sobretodo ahora que Bill había decidido notificarle de su compromiso. No pudo evitar reír en la soledad de su cuarto al leer la carta, donde su hermano le comentaba que le había pedido matrimonio a la rubia francesa con la que trabajaba en Gringotts. Bill que se había burlado de su aparente impaciencia, seguía sus pasos años después, comprometiéndose con una mujer con la que tenía escasamente un año de relación. Claro que al parecer su madre y Ginny no gustaba mucho de Fleur.

Supuso que eso se debía a que era la primera mujer que un Weasley presentaba como futura esposa, y no tanto por la belleza de la francesa o su falta de tacto al hablar, como describía sus hermanos. Y con eso, junto con el quehacer diario en el trabajo vio como todo el verano escapó entre sus manos pensando una y otra vez, que la sensación que le había embargado desde lo sucedido en el departamento de misterios no pasaba.

Y recordando por primera vez el calendario se dio cuenta que sus hermanos pronto regresarían a Hogwarts. Inquieto, decidió hacer algo en lo que llevaba largo tiempo meditando. Y sin perder tiempo, se encerró en su habitación a escribir una carta que esperaba llegasen a tiempo. Sin más tomó una lechuza que había pedido prestada y ató dos sobres a sus patas.

Había enviado dos cartas a Hermione y esperaba que cuando las recibiera, hiciera lo que le pedía en una de ellas. Ya que una de esas cartas estaba destinada a Hermione Granger y la otra iba dirigida para Mía.

* * *

Había conseguido un permiso especial, luego de rogar tanto. Iría a Hogwarts el primero de Septiembre, y la esperaría. La esperaría en el mismo lugar, porque algo le decía que ese día tendría las respuestas por las que había esperado tantos años. Había empacado todo y había tomado el traslador cunado llegó el momento, viéndose aparecer en Hogsmeade. Le había mandado una carta a Dumbledore explicándole su petición, y aunque sonaba irrisoria, él le concedió permiso de entrar al colegio. Había tenido que hacer proezas para no ser visto por ninguno de la orden, ni siquiera por Snape o Tonks u alguno de los aurores que rondaban el castillo, pero el esfuerzo valdría la pena si su instinto no le engañaba esta vez.

Había dejado su equipaje en las tres escobas, donde había pedido a Rosmerta que le diera hospedaje sin avisarle a su madre o a alguien que el se encontraba allí, lo cual le costó un sinfín de explicaciones y parte de la historia de su vida amorosa. Pero allí estaba. Esperándola en un aula de Aritmancia, la cual estaba completamente desierta a esa hora y con los nervios a flor de piel.

* * *

Dejó el tiempo pasar, y notó como las estrellas llenaban el cielo nocturno y la única luz que había en la habitación era proporcionada por la luna casi llena. Suspiró pensando con algo de ironía, que esa noche la luna brillaba casi igual. Se dejó caer al suelo y apoyó su espalda contra la dura roca que conformaba el muro del aula. Estaba cansado, y poco a poco comenzó a sentir sus parpados pesados, hasta que le fue imposible mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo.

* * *

Sintió la suavidad de unos labios posarse sobre los suyos, mientras su cabello era acariciado lentamente. Poco a poco comenzó a despertar de su ensoñación, sintiendo como esos labios le trasmitían un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones.

Sin ser conciente aún, respondió lentamente al beso, hasta que reconoció esa caricia. Abrió sus ojos con temor a equivocarse y vio la luz de luna caer sobre una cabellera castaña. Y Sonrió. Sonrió en medio del beso, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos. Anhelante de respuestas y de silencios. Anhelante de una caricia y un beso por los cuales había tenido que esperar seis años.

Se separó de ella, cuando sintió sus pulmones clamar por aire y notó como las mejillas de ella se sonrojaban. Estaba hermosa e idéntica a como la recordaba en esa época. Y lo supo, cuando por fin abrió sus ojos y los dejó conectarse con los suyos. Vio por fin en esos ojos cafés, que ella ya no era Hermione. Ella era Mía, su Mía.

-Mía.- susurró cerca de sus labios, viendo como ella sonreía en medio de lágrimas. Sintió nuevamente la calidez de sus labios, al besarla de nuevo, y esta vez, mezclada con el sabor de sus lágrimas. Las secó con suavidad, y separó su rostro del de ella, manteniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Charlie.- dijo Hermione, mientras lo veía fijamente. -Charlie, yo…-comenzó a hablar la castaña, para ser detenida por el pelirrojo, que colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y negó en silencio.

-Ahora no me importan las explicaciones. Ya habrá tiempo para escuchar lo que sucedió, pero en este momento quiero saber dos cosas y una depende de la otra.- dijo Charlie interrumpiéndola. -¿Leíste las dos cartas?- preguntó con suavidad, para luego ver a la castaña sacar de su túnica dos pergaminos. -Todo lo que dicen es verdad, Mía.- añadió al tiempo que la separaba un poco más de él.

-Charlie, esa noche…-comenzó a decir Hermione, para luego detenerse al notar como el pelirrojo observaba ausente el cielo, para luego suspirar.

-Mía, aún espero una respuesta.- murmuró Charlie, mirándola nuevamente. -Aún estoy esperando una respuesta a aquello que te pedí esa noche de Junio.- explicó al notar la mirada confundida de la castaña, quien luego se echo a llorar nuevamente.

-Charlie…- murmuró Hermione entre lágrimas.

-¿Lo alcanzaste a encontrar?- preguntó con algo de nerviosismo y ansiedad, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella, que nuevamente rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos. De allí sacó la pequeña y empolvada caja. Charlie sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba las manos de Hermione entre las suyas, quien aún sostenía la pequeña caja. -Supongo que ya viste su contenido.- dijo, mientras dejaba salir una dolorosa sonrisa. -Esa noche, me quedé esperándote en este lugar hasta que caí dormido y desperté al día siguiente. Te busqué por todo el colegio y nadie supo darme referencia alguna, hasta que Dumbledore me dijo que lo que estaba buscando ya no se encontraba en Hogwarts. Desanimado, me alisté para la graduación y al día siguiente, empaqué mis cosas e hice los arreglos para irme a Rumania.- comenzó a contar mientras apretaba levemente las manos de la joven.

-Y me fui de aquí, huyendo de los recuerdos dolorosos pero con la certeza de que te volvería a ver. Sin poder decirte tantas cosas, y sin saber muchas otras. Y no sabes la sorpresa que me di cuando te vi llegar a mi casa en el verano del 94, con los dientes un poco más grandes y esa cara aniñada, mientras pasabas el día entero con Ron y Harry. Creí que estaba enloqueciendo por tu ausencia, pero día a día me convencía más. Tanto que Bill, quien no me creía al principio, pero terminó por aceptarlo.- continuó narrando mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. -Te he visto crecer lentamente y lejos de mí. Te he cuidado en silencio todo este tiempo, y he mantenido mis ojos en ti desde entonces. Y con todo esto, sólo rectifico algo que siempre he sabido.- agregó Charlie para luego hacer una pausa. -Te amo, Mía. Y el tiempo no ha podido cambiar mis sentimientos por ti. Y con ello, mi petición tampoco.- dijo mirándola a los ojos, y sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, le soltó las manos, para abrir la caja y girarla hacia ella, dejando ver el anillo que años atrás había comprado. -Mía… ¿Quieras casarte conmigo?- concluyó mientras sonreía nervioso y retenía la respiración.

* * *

Se despertó en la madrugada, sin una razón aparente. Se removió un poco y sintió como alguien se removía a su lado. Sonrió adormilado, mientras sentía como era abrazado en sueños, y giró su cabeza para depositar un beso sobre la cabellera castaña. Habían pasado tantas cosas en esos meses, que parecían una locura el recordarlos. La risa de Bill al enterarse que no sería el primer Weasley en contraer matrimonio, el haber logrado convencer a su madre de que su proposición no había sido precipitada y que su relación trascendía mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista. El ir a hablar con los padres de ella, y persuadir a su padre que él la amaba más que nadie en el mundo y la protegería de cualquier cosa, ya que a la señora Jean había sido fácil convencerla, luego de la explicación de Mía. Habían pasado por tanto, pero todo había valido la pena. Ya que ahora, después del consentimiento de los padres de ella, de la homologación del titulo de Mía por parte de Hogwarts y de tres meses de preparativos, estaban juntos para siempre. La abrazó suavemente, viéndola dormir a su lado, notando como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, y se removió un poco para besarla en los labios. Se acomodó nuevamente, y en medio de la tibieza de sus sabanas le prometió en silencio ser un buen hombre para ella y así poder protegerla de todo mal. Al fin y al cabo, oscuros tiempos se venían en cima pero, junto a ella, tenía la certeza de que saldría adelante. Después de todo, su historia apenas acaba de empezar.

* * *

**_Sin más... Fin_**

**_xD_**

**_Andrea Black_**


End file.
